Unknown for now
by Caraline Fisher
Summary: Sasurai gets a job as Sesshomaru's assistant but when ever he runs into her out side of work she's like a completely different person. This story is dedicated to icegirljenni.
1. Secretary

Sesshomaru glared at the time piece on the wall she was over ten minutes late if she showed up at all he'd just have to send her away he was not going to have a irresponsible secretary who couldn't even show up to her own interview on time. He pressed the intercom button. "Has Ms. Tahashi Arrived yet?"

"I believe so, she was taken down to your father's office about 20 minutes ago by Mr. Taisho." The temp answered.

_'So she wasn't late she'd been early and my father had taken her off to his office for some as yet unknown reason. Most likely to annoy me and to get me to come see him, and now that I know where she is I can't just pretend I don't know. Damn it all.'_

"So you're the newest member of the Demons Hunters Group?" Toga asked.

"No I'm still thinking about it I haven't actually given them my answer yet, why?" Ms. Yamoto answered calmly while sipping her tea.

"Oh really, well they told me that you'd already made your decision and that you were already a member."

Her eyes lit with an angry fire. "They what! I didn't tell those bastards anything like that! Who do they think they are, telling people what I'm going to do! Well fuck them there's no way I'm joining now." Ms. Yamoto ranted.

Toga Taisho sat back and watched the young lady rant angrily to herself. While he was a bit startled to see such an abrupt change, he was glad that she seemed angry with The DHG, who'd apparently been making decisions for her. Which didn't seem to be something this young lady would stand for.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number and after being transferred she began to yell. "Who the fuck do you think you are telling people I've joined up when I haven't made my decision yet!" She waited a moment for a response. "Yeah well you can shove that offer and everything else right up your ass I'm through with you people. There's far too much politics in your organization for me to put up with any way." Click and that was done. She stared at her phone for a moment after she hung up and wondered what her next move was.

"What are you doing in here you were suppose to be in my office over ten minutes ago?" Sesshomaru said while glaring at his father.

"I was? I don't remember having a meeting with you today was it something you emailed me about?" Toga asked while looking over at his monitor.

"Not you her." Sesshomaru gestured at Ms. Yamoto. "My temporary assistant said that she arrived over 20 minutes ago but that you hauled her off to your office for some reason. Why are you harassing my assistant before I've even hired her? Couldn't you wait?" Sesshomaru folded his arms and waited for an answer only to receive a blank stare in return.

"She not here for an interview. I invited her here to talk. My guess is that this young lady would be the applicant for your assistant position." Toga said gesturing toward the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late the train stopped and…" Ms. Tahashi began only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to hear your excuses you will not be hired here. Good day now remove yourself from my sight." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Ice cold but she was late. Doesn't she know you have to show up early for an interview?" Ms. Yamoto said with a smirk to Toga.

"Hey why don't you be Sesshomaru's new assistant? I mean since you'll be in the market for work now that you decided against your other plans."

"Yeah I guess that could work. It might be fun to play with the ice prince here for a little while. But I'm not guarantying how long I'll stay." She stated like she had better things to do.

"Then it's settled. Ok Sessh why don't you show her around and then explain what you need her to do for you?" Toga told him happily.

"You can't hire my assistant for me do you even know if this girl is qualified for this position? How do you even know this child, and who is she?"

"I'm more than capable of handling any little medial task you might hand off to me and the name is Sasurai Yamoto. I'm sure it's nice to meet you or something. Let's get to it." Sasurai stated with an evil smirk as she rubbed her hands together.

"No you can start tomorrow be here at 7am sharp or don't come at all." Sesshomaru stated and with any luck she'd be late and he could fire her.

"Can do. Bye Taisho-Sama." Sasurai said with a bow to Toga but as she walked passed Sesshomaru she reached up and flicked his ear with a devious smirk.

Once the Taisho men heard the elevator door shut Sesshomaru glared down at his father. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping you out. You needed a new assistant, now you have one." Toga said with a smirk.

"Why do you feel this is your job, and more importantly who is that girl?" Sesshomaru growled.

"She was going to join the DHG. I was thinking that instead of having one more enemy we have to pretend to like, we could have a partner. She's powerful enough that I think they'll keep trying to get her back. That's why I had her in here today, to try and get her won over so she wouldn't be a bigger problem then we can deal with later. But if I can keep her from being a problem then that's what I'm going to do, and you're going to go along with it until I can find her a position that she'd be more suited to. Is that clear! You are not allowed to fire her or make her quit or you'll be dealing with me." Toga stated clearly leaving no room for questioning.

"I have work to do. She'd better be on time tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated before walking out of Toga's office.

-Across town-

"Hey Rin?" Sasurai called as she walked into the apartment.

"How'd you're meeting go?" Rin said from the bathroom while putting on makeup.

"I got a job and I told the DHG to screw themselves." Sasurai said as she leaned against the door jamb.

"What? Why I thought you were going to accept their offer for sure. You were really looking forward to expanding your skills. I know you want to become more powerful. And what job? I didn't hear anything about any other job you were even considering. Have you really thought this through all the way, I'm sure that the DHG would-"

"Shut up Rin. It's great that you're so worried about me sis but I'm really sure. I was only considering the offer for the training, and I was thinking about it because of all the stupid politics. I don't think I'll have to worry about things like that at this new place since I'll just be an assistant."

"An assistant? Really Surai you were first in our year. You could do anything, you're a powerful miko with tons of artistic talent and confidence to boot. You could rise up and do great things in this world and you settle for an assistant job. Where is this job you got? If this is about the rent I could talk to mom I'm sure she'd float us rent this month. I-"

"Shut up Rin. Kami you talk way too much. I'm working as the assistant to Sesshomaru Taisho CEO of Saiga Co. I'll have lots of fun and I'm sure it pays well though I didn't ask. Chill out sister, I've got my stuff sorted and never ever think about asking mom for money on my account it's not ever going to come to that. You look nice. Wear these." Sasurai finished holding up and pair of dangly earrings.

"Thanks you should get dressed too. You're art is being displayed at the exhibition tonight after the performance." Rin said with a slight hint of pleading in her tone.

"No thanks, too much effort to please people I don't care for. Besides I don't even sign my own name to my art. I don't even sign the same name every time. You're the real artist in the family, I just have talent. You actually care about putting your heart and soul into your music. If you'd just grow a spine already you'd be out there making loads of cash, instead of paying some stupid performance art school to teach you what you already know. You soloing tonight?"

"Yeah. How do I look?" Rin asked nervously.

"Amazing, if I was a guy" Sasurai stared only to be cut off.

"Enough I'm sure I don't want to know. Please come to the exhibition tonight, no one buys it when you say you just paint to waste time. You put your soul into those pieces and you know it. Look, just be there love you, bye." Rin said quickly as she headed out the door.


	2. The Artists

'_Breath just breath. You have to breath to live. If you stop breathing you'll faint and you'll never get any kind music deal and then you'll die of embarrassment. Why the hell couldn't Surai be bothered to come tonight. Oh crap that's my cue. Breath Rin and sing.'_

The music played in the back ground of my mind and I begin to sing thank Kami for microphones but I hate that damn spot light it makes me feel like I'm on fire but the music carries me away and before I know it the song is over and I'm walking off stage without even remembering to bow. I'll catch hell for that later. They're still clapping I must have sounded good tonight. Kami I love to sing. I can just pour my soul out to people and they take a bit of me with them. It's beautiful and I love every second of it but Surai's right I'm a coward and I'll never get anywhere if I don't grow a spine.

I changed cloths and head to the gallery I know Sasurai won't be there so I'll pretend to be her. I try to just stand off in a corner and look displeased I'm sure everyone can tell it's not her and the people who don't know better have no idea who she or I am any way.

"I had no idea you were so talented." I looked up into the golden eyes of a demon who stood smiling down at me.

'_Uh? Did he mean the singing from earlier or one of the paintings? Crap who was I suppose to be right now Rin or Surai. Just say thank you and maybe that will be enough.'_

"Thank you."

"It looks like Sesshomaru is going to end up buying that one over there. I've been told that even though these are all sign by different people that they were all done by you. Why do you sign a different name to each painting and can you tell me a little about the piece that's caught my son's eye? But don't tell him you painted it he may not buy it if you do. He's still mad that I forced him to hire you." Toga laughed lightly.

"Yeah sure just a moment and I'll come right over." I grabbed a quick drink of water and took a deep breath ready to act my ass off in front of my sister's new boss. "Hello Sesshomaru your farther was asking about this piece. I know the artist pretty well, what would you like to know?" Ok so I haven't lied yet.

"All the paintings in this room are done by the same person but each painting has its own signature and the writing style differs with each signature. Why?" Sesshomaru asked without really looking at her.

"Well they artist would tell you it's because she doesn't give a rats ass about her art work and it's just something she does to kill time but as you can see that's absolutely not true at all. From what I know of the artist and I've known her a very long time basically my whole life. I'd say the reason is that from painting to painting and day to day she never really feels like the same person or no let me try again. She as this gift that lets her see into others souls and she sees the secrets that they hide there from the world and that's what most of her paintings are. I think that's why people like her work so much because we all have something we're hiding." Yay I might not have to lie at all if I can keep this up.

"So do you know what's going on in this piece?" He held his hand out toward the painting in front of him.

"This is my favorite piece do you really like it?" I love this one. This one is my sisters very soul laid out on a canvass.

"Yes, what can you tell me about it?" He was clearly a little annoyed that I hadn't answered his question. Man who shoved and stick up his ass Surai wasn't kidding she really is going to have fun with this job. She just loves to mess with people like him.

"Oh yes well let me tell you the story behind this one. Now if you asked the artist she'd tell you this is the worst thing she's ever done and that she wants to throw it out but that's because this is what she hides in herself. Her parents went through a really messy divorce when she was about 11 and they fought every day yelling and screaming and a lot of that time was spent arguing over her and her sister or more who was going to get her sister since neither of her parents wanted to be the one stuck with raising her. Eventually the courts decided and she went with her father who moved to New York City after the divorce was finalized. She's always been popular and outgoing, top of her class and all that but she's never really happy she's always felt deep down that she's completely unwanted. Please don't tell anyone I said all that she'd be just furious if she found out I said all that." What was I doing telling him my sisters most guard secret she'd kill me if she knew and more important than that she'd most likely ended up a crying heap on the floor.

"I'm going to buy it. Thank you for the information I'll see you tomorrow at seven sharp."

He wondered off and as I turned to go I saw his father eying me sadly. "I'm sorry about your parents Ms. Yamoto." Toga whispered.

"I don't really want to talk about it but thanks. Good night I'm rather tired." Rin gave a slight bow and headed toward the exit praying to Kami that Sesshomaru was planning to hang that painting at his house not his office.

"Good night." Toga said as he watched her leave. Think to himself how different she seem from that after noon.

_'I'm dead if Sasurai finds out about this. But good god if her boss isn't the sexiest man alive.'_ When I got home I found Surai sound asleep on the double futon. I put my cloths away, washed my face, put on my PJ's and crawled in next to her.


	3. Day Two

"So have you checked the time? It's exactly 7am." Sasurai said as she stood at the door to Sesshomaru's office holding coffee cups.

"Here, I already gave one to your dad and I ran into your brother. Man halfies are fun. Got to love the ears. Though I'd say not quite as fun as your ears. I've always been a Link fan." Sasurai rambled until Sesshomaru spoke.

"I don't drink coffee and neither does my father. I can't see him taking something he has no intention of drinking"

"Oh this isn't coffee… Well this is coffee but it's mine and you can't have it." She held it up mockingly and took a sip. "No I got your dad some herbal tea like what he served me in his office and I got you a caramel vanilla stemmer. By the way you have some creep stocker-ish fan girls who've made a Sesshomaru shrine to you on the internet you want me to get legal on that?" She asked holding out his drink.

"Yes send them an email later make sure they handle it carefully. Let me show you your desk and thanks for the drink." He finished grudgingly as he lead her over to her office. "This is your office you can decorate it in your free time not while you're working. This is the in box I'll set anything I need you to do here with a different color for each thing. Red is filing, green is for calls I need made and white or unmarked documents need to be typed printed and then filed after you summit the final draft to me. If I have anything else for you to do I'll let you know with the intercom." He pointed at the little speaker on the wall. "If you have any questions ask them now." He finished.

"Well now that you mention it I was wondering… How long has that sick been up your ass and shouldn't you see a doctor about that I mean it's got to be painful." Sasurai asked with a smile. He just glared at me. "Ok real question can I decorated any way I want."

"Yes as long as you don't put any large holes in the wall you can do whatever you want on your own time." He stated and then left.

Well that was fun now for some mind numbing tasks that I'll have done in five minutes and will bore me to tears then I can go back to bugging my new boss.

About 11 Toga heard music playing down the hall. He fallowed the sound to find Inuyasha standing outside of Ms. Yamoto's new office he gestured toward the offices and Toga looked in and smiled at the sight off a smiling young lady dancing around her office singing an inappropriate song. The phone rang and the music stopped. "Saiga co. This is Sasurai speaking... Yes of course I'll check..." She clicked around on her computer. "Yes that should be perfect thanks for getting back with me so quickly and you have a wonderful day." She hung up the phone and pressed the intercom button. "Hey Fluffy the meeting with Kumo international is set for next week at 3pm on Thursday and how do I get your brother to stop watching me and do some real work?" She smirked at Inuyasha only to find that he wasn't alone. "Hey Mr. Taisho. I did you enjoy your tea this morning?"

"Yes it was quite good. Thank you again." Toga smiled at her.

"Don't call me by that name again Ms. Yamoto." Came Sesshomaru's serious voice from the intercom.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently with a confused look.

"Just get to work." He answered back

"Work? What work I ran out of things to do over an hour ago." She wined at him.

A minute passed and Sesshomaru pushed past his brother to enter her office. "How can you possibly claim to be done you had a week's worth of work in your in box?" He glared down at her just daring her to lie to him again.

"I can because I am and if it took your other assistant a week to do that no wonder she didn't work out. I mean come on I've filed everything made a couple dozen phone calls and typed up everything you asked. Wait if I just did a week's worth of work does that mean I get paid for a week?" Sasurai finished looking both devious and hopeful at the same time.

"Show me." Sesshomaru demanded. And she pulled out a drawer to show him a neat and perfect filing cabinet. Then she handed him a stack of about ten documents and turned to her monitor and clicked on something and then hit print. As soon as it was done printing she handed that to him to.

"This is the messages I took for you today also I talked to legal and they asked me to assure you that it was being handled delicately. And that's it I've been bored out of m mind for the last hour. Am I the only one who can talk on the phone and type at the same time or is everyone else just lazy?"

"You can go home Ms. Yamoto." Sesshomaru started to go and then remembered something. "Do you not own anything more appropriate for work?"

"I never had any reason to own anything like business cloths because I was planning to join the DHG and be train as a miko not work in an office as an assistant to a CEO and it's not like I've got any extra cash lying around to go buy anything appropriate for working here nor did I have time to do any shopping Ok Fluffy pants you'll just have to put up with me as I am until I get paid." Sasurai finished with a smirk she was happy about the fact that she could go now.

"Here." Sesshomaru had pulled out his wallet and was holding out a little card.

"What is it?" Sasurai asked as she took it.

"It's a company credit card I'll get you your own after you've been here a month but for now you can just use mine just make sure you bring it back and bring me the receipts of course. Go and get two or three outfits so I don't see you wearing the same thing every day." Sesshomaru said he had to give her credit she was shaping up to be a very good assistant. "Tomorrow I'll have more work for you. Now go and be dress appropriately tomorrow and be on time."

Sasurai grabbed her bag and stuck the card in her wallet before heading out the door behind Sesshomaru. "Bye Fluffy." She called as she got on the elevator and Sesshomaru carried on like he hadn't heard her but he was a demon so she knew he did.


	4. Shopping

**People I own nothing… No wait I own Sasurai and that's it. To understand the Sexfine joke go to www. Youtube .com/watch?v=44yrY9YO3tc don't forget to remove the spaces.**

"Hey sis you want to go shopping?" Sasurai ask holding up the credit card Sesshomaru had given her. She had to convince Rin to go she always bought herself the ugliest things when she shopped by herself. That's why she was a jeans and T-shirt kinda gal it's also why she missed the good old days when all she had to do to get ready in the morning was throw on her school uniform.

"If you can wait a little while I get off in half an hour." Rin replied while clearing a table.

"Of course no problem hey I need food bring me a bagel please." Sasurai said with a perfect smile like she really needed to beg it wasn't like she wasn't going to pay. Rin brought her a toasted bagel with cream cheese and honey and she ate while she waited for her sister to get off work.

"Ready to go Surai?" Rin asked as she took off her apron.

"Let the shopping begin." Surai responded happily.

"Where'd you get that card any way." Rin eyed the card in her sisters hand like it was going to bite.

"The boss gave it to me and told me to go buy something appropriate to wear for work two or three out fits. You have to help me I always buy the ugliest things on my own and you meet him last night right? What did you think?" Sasurai ask with a huge smile.

"He was really good looking if that's what you're asking. Like I wanted to ask him if he uses Haru's Sexfine shampoo." Rin laughed.

"Oh I'm totally asking him that tomorrow. You should have asked him that I mean you were pretending to be me after all other wise he would have said something about meeting my twin last night instead of telling me that what I was wearing last night was fine for dinner parties." Sasurai looked at her meaningfully.

"I'm sorry about that but hey they bought one of your pieces." Rin said instantly regretting it.

"Really which one?" Sasurai asked happily.

"Does it really matter you said you only do it to kill time and stay in school with me?" Rin tried hoping she'd drop it.

"What did you tell him!" Sasurai demanded grabbing Rin's wrist.

"I told them that I knew the artist. Sesshomaru does not know that you're the artist but Mr. Taisho knows and I wasn't going to say anything to anyone but Mr. Taisho thought I was you and he asked me to tell Sesshomaru about the painting he was looking at and not to let him know that I slash you were the artist and I"

"RIN! What did you tell them!" Sasurai looked furious.

"Please don't be mad but I told them that your paintings are of what you see in other peoples souls."

"Is that all you told them? Which piece did they buy?... Tell me or I'll just ask the school." Sasurai glared at her.

"It was oppressive blues." Rin told the concrete wishing that world would just open up and shallow her now .

"Oh my good God. You told them that didn't you!" Sasurai turned a very nice shade of purple and her miko energy flared out around her but she said nothing.

"Surai You're scaring people. You're scaring me please I'm sorry I'm just so proud of that piece I couldn't help it. Please forgive me please sister please."

Rin was crying something I swore many years ago I'd never let happen. I took a deep breath and cut off the energy I'd let escape. "It's fine it's not like what you told him was true anyway just forget it. Nothing to forgive. At least I never have to see that piece of crap painting again." From that point we talk about meaningless things like cuts and colors that look go on us and what I saw the other girls wearing at work.


	5. Sexyfine

"We got some really good stuff. You look good in all of it. I bet even Souta will like you in the tan one." Rin said with a smile.

"Yeah well if Sesshomaru starts getting interested in taken goods I'll just send him to my every single sister." Sasurai said with a little shove in her sisters direction.

"Hey I doubt he'd be interested in me I mean you're the catch in the family talented and powerful confident and smart. Basically everything I'm not." Rin said with a sad little smile.

"Hold it right there you're smart you were second in our year and you are talented you've got the most beautiful voice. You could so be a siren calling Sesshomaru into your trap." Sasurai smiled devilishly at her sister.

"Please stop teasing me so I think your boss is hot it's not like I'm in love with him or something I don't even know him. Any fully functioning female would find him sexy."

"Sexyfine." Sasurai laughed.

"Yes Sexyfine." Rin agreed with a smirk and a blush. "But like I was saying you're not exactly fully functional being as you're you and you're taken. You and Souta are really doing well you've been seeing him what a whole month now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah this is his longest relationship and my first you know me I wasn't gonna date anyone until I saw my soul in theirs. Speaking of which want me to check on yours see if you've found Him yet?" Sasurai asked her with a big smirk half hoping Rin had found her one and would let Sasurai help her.

"How do you even know it's a him it could be a girl for all you know." Rin pushed her sister away from her.

"Well let me check." Sasurai said reasonably

"No way not here in public people will think weird things." Rin said in a panicked tone.

"Yeah and they won't think it's weird that you just said quite loudly 'not here in public'." She said mockingly.

"So what does Souta think about being soul mates?" Rin asked in curiosity.

"Oh I haven't told him I mean what normal 17 year old boy wants to be told that he's met his match and he's never going to want anyone else. No I'll wait until he's older and then I'll tell him. I mean I already told him that I love him but that's become so common place it's almost lost all meaning. But I said it and I meant it. He said it back but there was no real feeling or thought behind it he only said it because I did. He's just not ready to hand his soul over into my care yet. Oh why did he have to be a human a Demon would have been so much easier I could have just explained everything and then most likely we'd be mated by now." Sasurai sighed. "Souta's really not mature enough to even really think about going very far both emotionally and physically it'll probably be at least another year or more before his really mature enough to take any real steps forward. I'm ready now damn it." Sasurai said glaring at the sky like it was somehow responsible for her problem.

"Shouldn't it be that neither of you is ready until you're both ready because you're soul mates?" Rin asked reasonably.

"Shut up." Sasurai gave her another playful shove and then she saw Souta walking toward them. _'Yay Souta.'_

"Hey sweets what are you doing? Hi Rin-Chan." Souta said as he put an arm around Sasurai who was just a little embarrassed at the little possessiveness Souta was showing and at being called sweets. Well more that she liked being called sweets but only by Souta. She just wished he'd say it not because he thought that's what boyfriends do. Kami she had a long road in front of her.

"We were shopping for clothes for my new job I texted you about it last night remember?" Sasurai flinched at the way she sounded so timid when she talked to Souta, scared that she'd lose the one thing she was suppose to have.

"Oh yeah I remember how'd your first day go?" Souta asked with real interest that made Sasurai elated.

"It was easy and it seems likely that Sesshomaru was ordered not to fire me because I've taken to calling him Fluffy and he's yet to even threaten to fire me. I think tomorrow I'll start calling him Lord Fluffy." Sasurai told him proudly.

"Hey Sesshomaru is my big sisters brother in-law. Well half brother in-law."

"Oh my God I met your sister's husband today and I mocked him. Well I mocked everyone but Mr. Taisho who's just not worth mocking he's just so damn likable. Why didn't you tell me last night?" Sasurai demanded playfully.

"Sorry I don't think you actually told me who you were working for." Souta defended himself.

"Ok I guess you're forgiven." Sasurai said giving him a peck on the cheek. they'd reached the girls apartment. Souta help carry the bags up stairs.

"Hey my mom really seemed to like you. My sister wants to meet you now. Once she finds out you're working for Sesshomaru I'm sure she'll be down there bug the heck out of you. Oh I haven't told you the big news. Kagome is expecting. I'm gonna be an uncle. Isn't it great?" Souta ask with a big happy smile.

_'I'm gonna be an aunt to that little one someday of course it's great. It's unbelievable!' "_That's wonderful Souta I'm glad you're so happy. I'm always happy when you're happy. Tell Kagome I wish her the very best and I hope she and the baby are healthy."I must have been smiling from ear to ear because Rin rolled her eyes if I hadn't already told her Souta was the one she'd surely know now.

"Well we're going to be having some sort of party next Friday night to celebrate. So you can tell her yourself."

"Great where is it happening? I'll be there with bells on. Not really I hate bells but maybe a cat bell. No." Sasurai asked happily as Rin went to put away their new cloths.

"It's at the Taisho manor. Wear something amazing ok." Souta said and he handed her an invitation and kissed her good bye. "I've got to go I was supposed to be home by now. Love you." He waved and walked out of the apartment.

"He sounded like he meant it that time." Sasurai sighed.

"Who are you and what I have you done with my sister?" Rin asked as she poked Sasurai's cheek. "Are you some kind of alien wearing her skin?"

Sasurai laughed at that she really did act different when Souta was involved. She smiled and had a very good rest of the week before she knew it was Thursday and Rin had another performance and she was watching a movie at the apartment with Souta. That's where it all went wrong.


	6. Shit Hits the Fan & All Hell Breaks Lose

Rin walked into the apartment it was a little bit messy but no big deal maybe Sasurai was just too tired to clean up before bed and she was in bed. Rin washed her face and got into her PJ's and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. She open the Café so she was up at 5:45 she thought Sasurai was usually up by now but Surai was never late for anything and she hated it when people woke her when she had a perfectly good alarm clock to do that for her. You wake her one minute early and she bites your head off. Rin got off at 1pm and headed home. And there she was still lying in bed in that same spot maybe she was sick. Rin walked over and shook her.

"Surai did you not have work today?" Rin asked

"Yes I didn't go." Sasurai answered shakily.

"Are you sick sweetie I'll get you some soup." Rin made to get up but was stopped dead by what her sister said next.

"He's gone. He left me. I let him talk me into sleeping with him. He was thinking with his dick and I was horny so I just went along with it even though I knew I shouldn't but after I told him that we shouldn't have and then I told him about the soul thing and he broke up with me. He was supposed to be my soul mate and he left me. What do I do now Rin." Sasurai was crying and it was freaking Rin out. Rin couldn't remember the last time she saw her sister cry she didn't cry when their parents were arguing over who'd get stuck with her and she didn't cry when she had to move to a new country and learn a new language and meet all new people with a father who didn't even really want her. She didn't cry when their dad died when she was 17 and she got shipped back to the mother who didn't want her. And she didn't cry when on graduation day their mom kicked her out but she was crying her eyes out now. She hadn't even gotten dressed last night she was still naked. How had she missed that? Rin got her dressed and let her rant and cry until she passed out. She was pacing around the apartment when she saw the invitation to the gathering at the Taisho manor. She grabbed it and stormed out the door. Rin flagged down a cab and was on her way.

When she arrived a maid or something answered the door and before she could show her where to go Rin was off following the sounds of voices. Happy voices! How dare he be here in this happy place when her sister was lying broken in their little apartment.

"Where were you today? You'd better have a good" Sesshomaru began only to be cut off.

"Get out of my way right now." Rin scanned the room with her eyes until she found what she came her for and it didn't matter that she was in a room full of people she didn't know, it didn't matter that she was interrupting everyone's evening and it didn't matter that everyone was looking at her as she marched across the room. She pulled back her arm and with every bit of strength she had she smacked him full on the face leaving a nice red hand print before she started screaming. "Who the Hell do you think you are you complete asshole! How dare you lead my sister on like that and then as soon as you get in her pants you dump her. She told you she loved you and you dropped her like she was garbage! What kind of an asshole treats an amazing girl like Sasurai like that! She's been through enough Souta! Nobody wants me! That's all she's been saying for the last 3 hours! I could just about kill you right now and you know what I wouldn't even feel bad! Kami help me if you ever come near my sister again. I will rip you apart."

"That's enough what do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru grabbed her arms trying to pull her away from Souta. That was a mistake she turned on him.

"Get the fuck away from me right now sexy or you'll be short an appendage! Your assistant did come to work today because she couldn't get out of bed because that heartless bastard broke her! Are you happy Souta you broke my sister! She wasn't ever like this not when mom threw her out. Not when dad died. Not when our parents argued over who'd get stuck with her to the point that the courts had to decided for them. You broke my sister and I should kill you." Rin screamed and tried to attack him again but this time Toga steps in.

"Sesshomaru take this…"

"It's Rin I'm her twin I know you had no idea she had a twin. Well who the fuck do you think you were talking to at the gallery last week!" Rin yelled at Toga who clearly didn't know how to take this girl who if she'd been at the gallery had seemed like a much calmer more reasonable version of Sasurai.

"Yes well take Rin out of here now!"

Before his request was even finished Sesshomaru had dragged her out of there and pushed her into a small office. At which point her knees gave out and she was on the floor crying. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the strong women he just saw now crying on the floor of his home office. "What am I going to do? I can't be the strong one that's always been Sasurai's job even before we were born I was dying but Sasurai was lined up to come out first and she shifted pushing me into position the doctors called it a miracle they told my parents that she'd saved my life but that didn't make them love her anymore or at all for that matter. I'm not the strong one I don't know what to do with myself half the time. The only thing I can do with my whole heart is sing and I don't have the guts to do it for a living. Kami what am I going to do? I'm sorry I yelled at you. Oh my god I called you… Oh my god I think I'm gonna be sick." Rin laid her head against the cool hard wood floor and cried out of embarrassment.

"Will Sasurai be alright? Is there something we can do?" Sesshomaru asked like he didn't really care but he didn't have to ask he hadn't even wanted Sasurai in the first place his father made him keep her.

"God no if she knew what I just did she'd die of embarrassment just like I'm about to. I should get home before she wakes up alone." Rin Started to get up to leave when Toga came in.

"Well you certainly know how to stop a party Ms. Yamoto I guess I should just call you Rin. Souta admits that everything to do with him at least was true he even explained that you had every right to be mad at him and that he doesn't want any action taken against you and then Kagome smacked him I think she would have beat the crap out of him if Inuyasha hadn't stopped her. It really isn't good for the baby for her to get so worked up. She's up stairs in bed now. She refuses to speak to Souta or hear anything he has to say. His mother is in shock but I'm sure that when that passes he'll be punished. Would you like someone to give you a ride home?" Toga asked.

"She was right about you. You are just too damn likable. Yes could Sesshomaru please give me a ride I think that he could make Sasurai feel a little better there's no way to keep what I just did from her I want to get home before she wakes up and decides to do something crazy." Rin asked looking at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru answered as he headed out the office door.

"Please tell your son that I'm sorry I interrupted his and his wife's evening with my insanity." Rin told Toga as she started to follow Sesshomaru.

"No you had some right to be upset. Please let me know if you or Sasurai need anything." Toga responded. And just as quick as she came she was gone again.

**I'm sorry if I leave it here for the weekend but as I've already told icegirl I'm moving and I have interviews for various jobs so I'll be back as soon as the muse hits me or I finish moving and get settle in my home for the next 6 weeks and then I get to move again. Yay my life is crazy it's a good think I'm crazy to.**


	7. How Did That Happen

Rin gave Sesshomaru the address and after that they drove in silence for about 20 minutes at which point Sesshomaru started to get annoyed.

"So you lied to me at the art show."

"What? No I told the truth I do know the artist really well and for my whole life. Just like I told you and it really was my favorite piece and Sasurai really does hate it. I told the truth." Rin defended herself.

"You let me believe that you were Sasurai that's the same thing as lying and you didn't tell me that Sasurai was the artist." Sesshomaru stated calmly without taking his eyes off the road.

Rin sat there staring at her lap for a long moment and just when Sesshomaru thought he wasn't going to get an answer she whispered quietly. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do I didn't want the school to know the Sasurai wasn't there."

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye and she just looked so defeated. He noticed she was wearing an apron and a Café Heaven uniform, which made her look so cute. He was certain that if he watched her get out of the car when they arrived he'd be able to get a good look at both top and bottom. He gave himself a mental shake knowing that was exactly what those uniforms were designed to make men think so they'll spend more money. "You're quite protective of your sister." It wasn't a question but she felt the need to respond anyway.

"Yeah she looks out for me and normally she can take care of herself. Actually she doesn't really care about the art school that's why she doesn't show up to shows and stuff. She says it's too much effort for people she doesn't care for. She hates to have decisions made for her. She got sick of that when she was being pushed around when we were kids all of her choices made by people who really didn't care for her or care how those decisions affected her. I was always favored and babied and taken care of. Surai had to fight for what she wanted." Rin said sadly as the pulled up to the curb.

Sesshomaru put the car in park and looked over at her in time it see a tear rolling down her cheek and without think he reached out and brushed it away with his thumb letting his hand cup her cheek for a second before he came to his senses. "Why did your parents hate her so much?" He asked to cover his slip as he pulled his hand back.

"She's always been really powerful. I think she scared them when she was little. One time when we about 2 I think she just lost it. I don't know what happened she just got upset about something and she lost control completely and all the glass in the house broke and after that our parents never looked at her the same again. It didn't matter that she was their daughter or that she never lost control again no she was a freak to them from that moment forward. Surai hasn't spoken to mom since graduation when she kicked her out of her house. Not me though she didn't kick me out she wanted me to stay. Surai didn't even have any money or a job nothing but she was not to come home that night or ever again that's when I decided to move out and live with her I couldn't keep watching mom mistreat her. But Surai she smiled when mom kicked her out gave her a hug and walked away. We left all our stuff at moms house we had nothing. Thank Kami that Surai was so out going in school and had lots of people willing to let us crash for a little while. One of the teachers from our high school got me and her into the Tokyo School of the Arts. And a friend of Sasurai's got me the job at Heaven. That's when Sasurai really started painting a lot because the school said they'd help sell her art work and she'd get a percentage. She's sold more pieces in the last year than most people in the art department sell in all four years. She only goes there to support me in my singing I'm such a coward." Rin starred at her feet. Sesshomaru got out and walked around the car to hold her door for her. "Thank you." She said with a blush as she took his hand to help her out of the car. She held on for just a second longer than she needed to before sliding her hand out of his, relishing in to feel of it. She wasn't used to people caring to be nice to her and her sister. Her family had always been kind to her but not Sasurai but that was it she didn't have any friends that was Surai's thing making friends if you could call them that. Sasurai never really let anyone close enough to really call them friends. Nope that's how you get hurt by caring. It really seemed that Sesshomaru was concerned in his own way for both of them. And that just made her melt inside. She lead him up the stairs going form a slow pace to a full sprint when she heard Sasurai scream.

Rin threw the door open to find Sasurai on the floor bleeding at first she thought she'd cut herself but then another cut appeared as if by magic. A really sick kind of magic and she knew this is what had happened all those years ago that had scared their parents away from her in the first place. "Sesshomaru what do we do she's hurting herself! Should I call an ambulance? Will that even help! I can't lose her I'll die without her I need my sister!" Rin was crying her eyes out she couldn't even see she fell to her knees and pulled Sasurai to her and kept crying. About 20 minutes later Inuyashsa came in with Kagome.

"What the hell was Souta thinking? What were you thinking leaving her alone in this state?" Kagome snapped at Rin who just cried harder if the was possible and because of that didn't notice Sesshomaru growl at Kagome but Inuyasha noticed and gave him a look that Sesshomaru chose to ignore. "Well it looks like all the cuts aren't very deep and she didn't cut into any of the main arteries. Has she ever lost control like this before?" Kagome asked as she looked at Rin. "Boys one of you go get me some bandages." Kagome ordered and Inuyasha went out the front door.

"Once when we were really little like two. I had no idea she'd lose control of her powers like that again please is she going to be ok?" Rin begged.

"She'll be fine. I can tell she's never had any real training it's all raw power she really should be trained." Kagome answered.

"She was going to get training through the DHG but she decided no t to join and took the job with Sesshomaru instead." Rin explained.

"I see well she should go back to them and ask them to take her back and at least get herself some training. I'd train her myself but I can't really do it in my condition. How old is she?" Kagome asked

"We're 19 but our birthday is in two months." Rin answered hugging her sister closer.

"I'm surprised she didn't attack Souta. I mean it's not like he didn't deserve it. I mean he's my little brother and I love him but he's just... He needs to pull his head out of his ass." Kagome said with an angry look.

"Oh no Surai could never hurt Souta. She'll be mad at me for hitting him and telling him to stay away from her. She'll also be upset with you for attacking him as well. Thank you for that by the way." Rin said quietly.

"What! You don't mean she'll give him another chance? Why would she do that?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha handed her a roll of bandages and went to sit across the room.

"Sasurai can look into people's souls and when she met Souta she saw her soul slipping into his… He's her soul mate. That's why she's so upset Souta is the only person she's ever let in for well ever. I don't think she's ever had any real friends or anyone besides me to care about her she just doesn't let people get that close to her. But she was looking forward so much that I think she lost sight of the here and now. Where Souta isn't mature enough to be the person she'll need him to be. He's just a kid and he's not going to give that right up at least not yet. He's not ready to be an adult just yet and she needs him to be an adult. I wish they hadn't met for another couple years. I don't know why the world keeps picking on my sister." Rin sniffled

"That's how it works when you're powerful. It's a blessing and a curse. Has she ever done something just unbelievably amazing?" Kagome asked as she bandaged Sasurai's arm.

"She saved my life before we were born. The Doctors called it a miracle she was going to come out first but my umbilical cord broke and I was going to die but Surai moved and pushed me into position so that I came out first I still almost died. Our mom was in labor for ten hours with Sasurai and she ended up coming out feet first."

"Wow so she's had her powers her whole life. Mine didn't show up until I was 15. I hated it I was so upset not to be normal anymore but if I'd been normal I'd never have met Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at her mate and helped Rin put Sasurai to bed. "She'll be fine just don't let her get worked up again she'll lose control again and hurt you or herself."

Rin smiled. "She'd never hurt me even the first time this happened she stopped as soon as she heard me cry. I'm such a baby she's always had to take care of me."

"We've got to go. I'm getting tired. Come on Inuyasha." Kagome stood and stretched and headed toward the door.

"Bye Rin tell the brat I hope she feels better." Inuyasha said as he followed his mate.

"I will." Rin replied and then it was just Rin and Sesshomaru left with a sleeping Sasurai.

"Are you quite curtain you'll be safe? I could stay if you'd feel better that way or maybe I could go get a friend of yours. You'd probably feel more comfortable with someone you know." Sesshomaru offered.

"That would be very nice thank you but you don't have to stay here." Rin told him thinking how sweet he was for offering.

"Your right." Huh what happened to him being sweet. "It would be impractical for the three of us to stay her in this little apartment." And before Rin could figure out what he was doing Sesshomaru had crossed the room and picked Sasurai up. "Come on you'll stay with me. My father really likes Sasurai and will probably be ok with you staying with us and if he's not then he owes me any way." Sesshomaru started toward the door and looked back when Rin didn't follow him. "Are you coming?" He asked

"If you're sure it won't be any trouble than thank you very much. Why don't you get her in the car and I'll pack a bag for us. I'll only be a minute." And a few minutes later she was back in his car.

**Hey there awesome people does anyone have any ideas for a real name for this fic because I'm on like chanpter 7 and still have no idea what to name it. Please leave me some ideas if I like it I'll use it. I was actually going to name it 'unknown for now' but I see that was a stupid idea. I was attacked by the stupid but no worries I have beaten it back with a crowbar like in Freemans mind which is really funny and everyone should check it out. **


	8. Late Night Sweet Dreams

At about 10pm Rin gave up on sleep. She got up and wondered around the house feeling like an intruder but it was dark and no one could see her since everyone else had already gone to bed. It had been decided that Rin would not be sleeping with Sasurai just in case she lost control of her powers again. Rin wondered around until she saw a light coming from a door down the hall. She walked quietly and peered in to see Sesshomaru looking over some papers. "Did you need something Rin?" He asked without looking up causing Rin to jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't think anyone else was up. I mean I…I couldn't sleep. I'm not really use to sleeping by myself any more. I haven't slept in a bed by myself in almost two years. Sorry." She just stood in the door way looking at her feet.

"Come you can sit with me for a while if you'd like." Sesshomaru just kept his eyes on the papers in his hand. After another minute passed he looked up at her still standing in the door way looking awkward. "Stop thinking about it and just sit down."

Rin crossed the room and sat next to him but not close enough to see what he was looking at. Sesshomaru sighed and reached over and pulled her toward him until their hips touched and then he went back to what he was doing. He didn't know why he was being so nice to her she just seemed so helpless but it still wasn't like him to care. He'd grown short of attached to Sasurai over the last two weeks she was a hard worker and she was smart. More than capable of keeping up with him. Sasurai had been right she was more than qualified to be his assistant. If things kept up like this he'd have to make her a partner in the company before too long. The quiet was nice not awkward like it had been earlier. And then he noticed her breathing even out and her heart beat slow. He looked down to see her sleeping on his shoulder and he found himself smiling she looked so peaceful. He set his work on the coffee table and picked Rin up caring her back to her guest room but when he tried to lay her down her fingers clung to his shirt with a surprising strength. With a sigh turned around and carried her to his room and laid down with her pulling her close once he'd settled. Within minutes he was asleep with Rin keeping him comfortable and warm.

Sasurai woke up slowly and noticed someone who wasn't Rin sat on the bed that wasn't hers in a room she did not recognize. _'What the hell?' _"Where am I?" Sasurai never being one for beating around the bush cut right to the chase. "Who the hell are you? How'd I get here? What am I doing here and where is Rin? Actually just tell me where Rin is." She demanded.

The women laughed kindly but that didn't make Sasurai any happier. She couldn't figure out why she felt like crap the last think she remembered was… "Please don't get upset you really hurt yourself quite badly last night. You have to try and stay calm. I'm not really sure where Rin is. She wasn't in her room this morning but I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"You're with the DHG. Give me my sister right now!"

"Shut up Sasurai." Inuyasha said from the door way. "And don't yell at my mom." He glared.

"I'm at your house?" Sasurai asked in confusion.

"Yes. To answer your questions you're at the Taisho manor. I'm Izayoi. Sesshomaru brought you here and well if I tell you what you're doing here I'm afraid you'll get upset." Izayoi looked at Inuyasha who sighed.

"Your sister came here last night and attacked Souta in front of everyone at the party we were having. She yelled at him and at Sesshomaru and then dad had Sesshomaru drag here out of there from there Kagome tried to attack Souta but I held her back they're not speaking right now. Sesshomaru took Rin home only to find you had lost control of you powers and were hurting yourself with them. At which point he call me to bring Kagome over. We got there and Kagome got you under control not that you weren't almost calmed down by the time we got there and then after she patched you up and we left I guess Sess decided it wasn't safe for the two of you to be left alone so he brought you both back here and that's what you're doing here. Dad said he doesn't want the two of you going back to that apartment at least not until you've had some training. We didn't know that you'd had no training. Why didn't you tell us?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped up behind his mom clearly not wanting her so close to the unstable miko.

"I didn't know you were such a mama's boy Inuyasha. I'm not gonna bite her. Can you find Rin for me?" Sasurai pleaded.

She'd flinched visibly each time he mention Souta and now looked about to cry so he just grunted and walked off in search of Rin her scent lead him into Sesshomaru's office and then to Sesshomaru's bedroom. He opened the door without a thought. "Hey Sesshomaru is Rin in here with… you?"

Sesshomaru woke from a very pleasant dream to the sound of his annoying brother who'd clearly entered his room without even knocking. "What do you want Inuyasha?" He refused to open his eyes just yet he couldn't remember ever sleeping so well and he was not ready to admit he was awake.

"Sasurai is gonna kill you." Inuyasha stated with a laugh.

"My assistant will do no such thing why would you say that?" Sesshomaru ask not really caring at all what is idiotic brother was going on about now.

"Open your eyes look left." Inuyasha stated plainly.

Sesshomaru grudgingly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly only to freeze as it all came back to him.

"So what do you plan to tell her or were you just not planning to say anything? I mean it's obvious you like her. By the way don't think you can ever get away with growling at my mate again."

Sesshomaru just laid there and didn't move or acknowledge his brother in anyway. And that when Toga walked in. "Sesshomaru did you get a chance to…" He stopped and raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. But after he got over the shock. "I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that is not Sasurai. In which case I'd like it if you went outside when she kills you." Toga smiled like a kid whose just been told he owns a candy store.

"Inuyasha did you find Rin?" Sasurai yelled as she walked toward Toga who was looking really happy for some reason. She looked into the room he stood in front of and saw her boss in bed with her sister and she did the last thing anyone would expect. She marched up to him and kissed him right on the mouth. "Well that's nice. You'd better take good care of her or I'll kick your ass straight to hell. Is there any food in this joint?" She asked as she smiled at the very confused faces staring at her. Rin chose this moment to wake up and then she screamed. Sasurai just laughed.

"I.. How? What? Surai?" Rin looked like she was gonna cry.

"Hey it's cool I couldn't resist mine and I'm much stronger than you are. And besides that he really is Sexyfine." Sasurai laughed and Rin looked horrified.

"You didn't!" Rin screamed.

"Like hell I didn't. You think I'd find you in some guys bed and not look at his soul." Sasurai starred her down daring her to argue with that logic.

"You… You looked at his soul?" Toga asked looking stunned.

"More importantly you're saying captain jack ass over there as a soul?" Inuyasha was over his shock and ready to move on humor.

"Yes and yes well no. He doesn't really have his soul anymore that's Rin's now just like how Kagome has yours and I'd guess that Izayoi has Toga's." Her eyes filled with sadness for a second but she sighed and let it go ready to shock them all again. She bowed and said, "I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused yesterday. I promise not to lose it like that again and I'm sorry I didn't come into work yesterday I'll come in early on Monday to make up for it." And then she walked out the door and went in search of food knowing that Rin was well taken care of. A demon even one as frustrating as lord Fluffy would never try and fight against fate when it is presented at their feet.

**OK if I disappear for a little while do not worry my new temp home has no internet and I will only be able to post from work on the weekends sorry if this is sad I will most likely post 2 chapters each time. My Computer died and I will not be able to do much I will still try and update from my work but I make no grantees**


	9. Everythings Looking Up

"Well I'm gonna go get Kagome up." Inuyasha said as he wondered off.

Toga just stood in the door with a smile on his face like it was frozen that way. "Did you need something?" Sesshomaru asked while keeping Rin pinned to his side has she tried to get up.

"Nothing too important just wondering if you had a chance to look over those papers last night don't worry about it. I'm gonna go see what Izayoi has plain for the day." Toga said as he left practically skipping.

"Did you really want to get up with my father and brother in the room?"

"Yeah it's not like I'm undressed but now they'll think"

"No they can tell nothing went on between us last night at least nothing like what I'm sure you're sister is thinking. I'll not lie to you I'm sure my father thinks more happen than did and I don't care what ideas my Baka of a brother is playing with. To tell you the truth I didn't really look at what you were wearing last night." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Oh well let me up I'll show you." Rin said reasonably.

"No in a minute. So… What does this mean any way. Why'd Sasurai kiss me by the way?" Sesshomaru asked as he played with her hair.

Rin blushed. "I'm sorry about that she require intimate contact to see someone's soul. She could have just hugged you but I'm sure that would have made her uncomfortable and it wouldn't have been as shocking so of course she chose to kiss you. She does get a deeper view of the soul the more intimate the contact." Rin said and then turned completely red.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru had to know what had made her blush like that.

"I was… I just wonder what she saw when she and Souta well you know." She turned an impossible shade of red and covered her face with her hands. "That must have been wow I wonder why I never thought about that before. OH my God the DHG was interested in her soul viewing abilities she can't go back to them even for training they'd never let her leave she's too talented." Rin started to hyperventilate.

She's sure a lot of work this girl. Why do I find that so damn cute. Sasurai isn't kidding I do like this girl damn. "What's wrong? You don't need to worry about the DHG we won't let them take her they haven't been trying have they. The Taisho family is one of most powerful demon families in the world which is the only reason they don't try to go against us very often. You don't have to worry we'll take care of you and Sasurai you don't have to worry anymore." Sesshomaru felt completely discussed with himself for how concerned he was over a girl he'd met yesterday.

"Thank you." Rin blushed lightly "It means that even if we fight against it our souls have chosen one another and will not be separated. You can fight if you want to but Surai is always right about these things. The director at the school had a wife and two kids but she shook his hand and saw that his soul was still intact but a few months ago she saw him at some function with his new assistant and he seemed different so she introduced herself to his assistant and gave her a hug and then she gave her a very light kiss on the lips turn to the director and told him that if he didn't tell his wife the truth that she'd take it to the press and they're divorced now." Rin explained quickly and then she tried to get up again only this time he let her.

She was wearing a overly large T-shirt and pajama pants and he smirked at her. And shook himself mentally when he started thinking about going and buying her something better looking. "Well I'm not planning to fight I can see there's no point I've never acted this kindly toward anyone in my entire life and I have lived a very long time. However we'll just see what happens no point in fighting but also no point in rushing . By the way Souta is an idiot but his problem is that he's young." Sesshomaru really wanted her to go so he could get his head straight but really didn't want her to go at the same time it was a very strange feeling for him.

"Yep Sasurai knew that but she's scared to lose him so she let things go farther than she should have but Souta needs to man up and grow up he's not five he's 17 it's time to take responsibility for your actions. You know I'm still really mad at him but I won't do anything else I promise it's in his court now. It's usually best to let Surai handle her own problems. Thanks for being so wonderful Sesshomaru." Rin blushed and before she could talk herself out of it rushed forward and kissed his cheek before running out of the room.

It was all Sesshomaru could do to stop his hand from going to his face to touch the spot she'd just kissed. _'How the hell could she be affecting me this much.'_ He wondered as he got up and got dressed so he could go talk to his assistant. He found her outside eating a muffin. "Sasurai I think we need to talk."

"Nope not really I'm well aware that nothing happen between the two of you last night. For one my sisters not like that. Two while you may or may not be the type to have affairs without much thought because you are who you are and you've been around for so long and you know what else is there to do at night 300 years ago. But I know you'd not do something like that to me after what happen yesterday and same for Rin. She just wouldn't be able to get into the right mind set. Three I'm betting until I said something you hadn't even realize the reason you were being so nice to Rin was because you liked her also I can see it disturbing you a little bit how much a like we look. Just don't think about it ok. Rin has never even been on a date or been kissed before so you better be ready for a nice long road with nothing but extra paper work to fill your nights." Sasurai said with a laugh before taking the last bite of her muffin.

"I told Rin that we wouldn't rush into anything." Sesshomaru informed her just so she wouldn't think she could tell him what to and not to do with Rin.

"Not really my problem I'm just warning you that she's not going to be very forward you'll be lucky to get a kiss on the lips in the first month. Rin is a real prude. She just shy actually and she doesn't have any of my messed up in the head emotionally stunting problems. I just don't know what I'd do if anything ever happen to Rin I'd probably turn completely insane and kill a whole lot of people. Oh well I guess it's a good thing she's got a nice strong demon to take care of her now right captain Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Do I own a ship?"

"Huh?" Sasurai looked confused.

"Do I own a ship?" Sesshomaru asked again.

The light flipped on in Sasurai's head and she smile widely. "No. You're a spaceman."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started to walk off only to be stopped by Toga. "Oh good your together. I can tell you both at once. I talked with Kagome and we agree you need training but I don't believe that The DHG is your only option. Kagome has a cousin who trained her she doesn't have as much power as Kagome but she's just started training her young sister and she agreed to let you train with them if you would. Also I don't want to give you any orders because I know that you feel the need to go against them just because it was an order so try and thing of this as a very strong suggestion. I don't want you on your own with just you and Rin there is absolutely no reason why you couldn't live here with us it's not like we're hurting for space. I would really like you and Rin to move in here right away I've already talked to your landlord and he is willing to wave the fee and let you out of your lease early. So what do you say? It's really not safe for you or Rin for you to live on your own if you might lose control like that."

"Rin can't know."

"What?" Toga asked confused.

"She can't know that yesterday it wasn't the first time. I lose control all the time mostly when I'm painting. I hate it but she's right I do put myself in my art half the time I lose control and destroy what I made. The DHG told me I was very powerful and that most likely no matter the training I receive I'll probably end up destroying myself." Sasurai explained with a blank emotionless face. "It's better that Souta left me it's bad enough that I'd destroy Rin if anything happened to me. I'm so relieved that she found you. Rin she's not a very strong she's always relied on me and if anything ever happened to me it would just destroy her but now I know she'll be ok no matter what happens. She can have a whole family that can love her. Sure why not no reason not to move here right. Yeah whatever you say. I'm gonna go find Rin now bye." Toga and Sesshomaru watched her walk away in horror as they'd watched tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't blink or change her emotionless mask but somehow the tears got out regardless.

"I think I'm gonna look into a psychiatrist for her. I think it's going to be something she needs." Toga said.

"Yes but have Rin tell her she needs it. I doubt she'll listen to anyone else. She already knows she has issues so telling her that is a bit pointless just let Rin convince her."

"Yes of course speak of Rin. What do you plan to do?" Toga asked carefully never knowing what was going to set his eldest son off.

"I'm just going to see what happens it's quite clear that I'm… fond of her so I see no point in fighting against something that has the potential to make me… quite happy." And with that Sesshomaru was gone.

Toga was left smiling because he couldn't remember the last time his son had claimed any such emotion besides that when Sesshomaru is happy the whole world is happy as far as Toga was concerned.

**OK party people Sesshy mama shows up in the next chapy and I need a name and I've got nothing I'm not thinking that she's going to show up much in the story but I really don't have this thing planned out so I could use the help please**


	10. I Think I love himher

**Ok This chapter is for tkplover for I stole an idea from her fic Music lesson II go read it.**

Moving was a fairly quick and mostly painless process. Sesshomaru learned a few things he would not have learned at least not so quickly if he hadn't help them move the following day. Like the fact that the girls share their wardrobe down to their underwear which made Sasurai laugh when he looked quite horrified by this. He made a mental note to buy Rin all new undergarments just for his own peace of mind. They ended up selling their few pieces of furniture to their landlord. Sesshomaru got to look at the pictures of them from their youth and you could see how much their parents loved Rin while they seemed to try and just ignore the fact that Sasurai was even there. He wondered if the only reason they kept Sasurai was out of fear of what dumping her would do to Rin. There were no picture of Sasuri in New York no pictures of her or her father after the divorce and while Rin may not of had any close friends it was clear that people cared about her. Teachers had written letters of recommendation and many had made a point to taking a picture with her in her junior high gradutation and again in senior high with Sasurai smiling alongside her. He saw the art work hidden in the back of the front closet turned so you're only think you were looking at blank canvas but was amazed with the pieces he saw there and knew that these were more works Sasurai had done some had burnt edges or tares but they were still amazing pieces. When neither was looking he slipped these into his car trunk with every intention of seeing what could be done to repair them.

Sesshomaru came up and heard the girls talking and decided not to interrupt. "Surai I think Mr. Taisho is right you really need to talk to someone. You know someone other than me. I really think it's a good idea please conceder it."

"Yeah yeah whatever I'll think about it I promise. I know it's a good idea but I'm not sure I can. Just give me a minute to adjust ok. So…" Sasurai looked at her with mischief in her eyes.

"So what? Surai you know nothing happened!" Rin yelled clearly embarrassed.

"Well you didn't end up in his bed by magic did you?" Sasurai said reasonably.

"I couldn't sleep so I went wondering about and I found him in his office and he told me to come sit with him and I was nervous like I ways am around people and so I sat as far from him as I could on the sofa and he reached over and pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder and the next think I know is you're there and it's morning I have no memory of him carrying me in there or anything. Sasurai I…" Rin blushed bright red and Sasurai was dying to find out why.

"You what?" Sasurai was all but pouncing up and down in anticipation.

"I think I… well I think.. I mean I just might…"

"Rin I'm dying here." Sasurai cried.

"I think I might already love him." Rin covered her face with her hands and blushed hard so that even her ears were red now.

"Well duh what did you think I was kidding when I said it would be a powerful and drastic change when you met The One. It was the same with me. Rin I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile but you know I knew mom and dad did love each other like they should right? I didn't know I shouldn't say anything to them because I was so little but I told them I kind of remember I said something like why don't you love each other and then I asked why they didn't love me I guess I'd been scaring them for awhile but when I said that it just pushed them over the edge and I don't really remember what happened next think I knew you were crying and I passed out when I woke up everything was different I was never able to undo the damage I'd done by opening my mouth that day. You've always been my rock Rin I know you think it's the other way around but it's really not sweetie you're stronger than you think. You are able to see good in a world were all I can see is darkness and lies I would never want you to be able to see the things I can with my powers." Sasurai hugged Rin close and let the tears lose.

Sesshomaru was shocked he knew he wasn't meant to know any of what had just passed between them but now that he knew what was he meant to do with the knowledge and how did he feel about what Rin had said. He wasn't sure that he loved her but he supposed he felt just as protective of her as he did of the rest of his family if not more so. The last 48 hours had been a lot of new things for him to think over but did that add up to him loving her? Yes it did he knew it did but he had a hard time admitting it to himself so he figured he'd just pretend not to know what he'd just heard for now and not say anything to anyone until he was ready. With that decision made he stepped into the room picked up the last box "You two ready to go?"

Rin said, "Yeah" and Sasurai said, "Whatever." And with that they left.

Toga insisted that the girls not share a room claiming that it wouldn't be safe for Rin and while Sesshomaru knew Sasurai would never hurt Rin he was glad he hadn't had to be the one to say something he was hoping that Rin would end up sleeping with him most nights not that he planned to ask her or anything but he'd found himself completely unable to sleep last night and he knew that he'd never slept so well as he had with Rin laying next to him and he wondered if it was the same for her.

"Why don't you just put your stuff in the room next to Fluffy Rin? That way it'll be easier to move later." Sasurai said with a laugh.

Inuyasha laughed with her but only after looking at me did everyone else besides Rin and myself begin laughing and I wondered what the hell was so funny.

"Did you see that face he totally wants her to just move in with him." Inuyasha laughed out.

"If that's what you want why don't you just say so Sess?" Toga asked trying to stop laughing.

"Why must you all be so completely ridiculous?" Sesshomaru asked and then stiffened. As a beautiful demon walked around the corner without thinking he stepped in front of Rin which cause Sasurai to go on the defensive. "Hello mother I was not aware that you had plans to visit today." Sesshomaru tried to cover his mistake and relax unsure what to make of his mothers presents here since it had been nearly a century since they'd last spoken.

"So I have to make plans to see my only child now do I?" Medori demanded.

"Now Medori you know that's not true we're all just shocked we haven't seen you in such a long time." Toga stepped in for his shocked son. All the while thinking Midori had always had perfect timing.

"That's enough from you Toga our association ended when you chose this human over me three and a half centuries ago. I'm here to see my son not listen to you talk." Midori glared at Toga and then looked at her son. "So let's go and catch up shall we Sesshomaru." It wasn't a question because that's not how Midori worked she said things and people listened well except for Toga who'd chosen to leave her.

"Fine mother." Sesshomaru lead the way outside to find a place for them to "talk" though he was sure it would not be much different than the last time she'd showed up out of the blue she wanted him to come back to China with her and marry some random woman he'd never met so he could have a proper heir and then what? He wondered how it was that his mother didn't see that she was setting up his life to be just like his father's 'married out of duty to his lands and family and then a few centuries and a kid later he falls for someone he truly wants and leaves his wife and child behind' Well not that Sesshomaru had wanted to go with his father at the time it wasn't until a century or so had passed and he realized that his mother wanted the same life for him as had been expected of her and that's when he'd returned to Japan and made up with slash had a huge fight with his father.

They traded pleasantries for awhile and then Midori jumped head first into another atempt to marry her son off to some girl he'd never met. "Daiyu is such a lovely girl and her family has already approved of the match all that is left now is for you to return with me and…"

"No mother not this again I told you last time I would not walk down the same broken path you were forced to I see no point in it." Sesshomaru told her with all the finality he knew would mean nothing to her the only way to get her off his case about this was to get married and that just wasn't in the plans right now but that didn't mean he couldn't tell her something that might make her back off. "I've just started a relationship mother what would you like me to do say 'sorry I have to go marry some woman I've never met and am likely to have no interest in.' That's just ridiculous."

"I want to meet her. What's her name? Is she from a good family? At least I know she can't be some weakling no son of mine would choose some weakling as his mate." Midori stated.

"Her name is Rin and when I said just started I mean yesterday. Rin Yamoto and you've already seen her that was her with her twin in the front room when you arrived." Sesshomaru wondered if it might just be easier to commit matricide and be done with this but he'd have a whole host of new problems that while he was sure he could handle just made it seem like it wasn't worth it.

"I must meet her properly none of this sort gimps in the hall if you are seeing this girl and your father has met her than I deserve the same courtesy." Medori demanded. And of course she did.

Sesshomaru raised his head and tried to catch Rin's scent then tried to find the difference between her and Sasurai and was surprised at how easy it was now that he was trying to see it. Rin had an almost a sweet floral scent under the basic scent she shared with her sister like everything else in her life. Same soaps and make-up and perfumes but the floral scent was completely Rin and he smiled at this which did not escape Medori's notice. They followed the scent and found Rin singing 'Uncharted' To herself as she watered the flowers in Izayoi's garden. Sesshomaru just stopped in his tracks and listened to her sing with a smile.

"This Human! You're telling me you'd rather stay in a relationship you've just started with some human rather than marrying a powerful Demon who can give you powerful heirs!" Medori yelled.

Rin looked up to see and very angry Medori and an upset looking Sesshomaru. "You can't mean this you can't turn into your father Sesshomaru you have more honor than this. This human can't give you proper heirs you'd have nothing but Half Breeds like your brother is that what you want? Sesshomaru I can't allow you to continue on this" She would have continued if two separate hands hadn't grabbed her by the throat. Sesshomaru and Sasurai shared a brief glance before Sesshomaru left Sasurai to his mother and went to take Rin somewhere anywhere else.

"You have a very small amount of time to convince me not to rip your throat out. Start talking now." Sasurai demanded throwing Medori to the ground.

"No Surai don't hurt her please. Please Medori just go and don't come back until you're ready to listen to what your son wants to do with his life I haven't known him very long but I can already tell you that your son isn't interested in making promises to anyone that he doesn't know he can keep. Please just go." Rin begged which made Sesshomaru growl.

"You would tell me what to do you weak little human I could kill you" She was cut off once again by two hands wrapping around her throat this time it was Sasurai who backed off. If it wasn't clear before how Sesshomaru felt than it was quite clear now.

"You will not talk to This Sesshomaru's future mate like that do you hear me! I will hear no more about the ridiculous marriages you want me to go through with so that's it. Do not come back here if all you wish to do is order me about like you have the right. Now go!" Sesshomaru growled and dropped her, his eyes bleeding red Medori turned into a ball of light and disappeared. Sasurai saw how upset Sesshomaru was and pushed Rin toward him and walked off after miming hugging.

Rin wrapped her arms around him from behind and he calmed almost instantly turning to hug her.

**Ok party people my life has reached critical mass and I may not be posting for a little while my landlord/parents have told me that if I don't have all my stuff out by Tuesday they will throw what is left out so sorry if I don't post as often has I'd like loves you talk to you later I hope to write another chapter tonight before 9 but I make no promises.**


	11. Stay With Me

"What the hell is that women's problem? I mean really she's had few hundred years to get over the fact that a man who wasn't her soul mate left her for a women who was his so move on already." Sasurai complained loudly to Toga.

"Yes well she doesn't see it quite as intelligently as you do my dear. She thinks honor and family status is more important than individual happiness she's always felt that keeping the blood line pure was more important than being with someone you love. I think you'll understand this but she doesn't really care that much for Sesshomaru. She's really disappointed in him for choosing to follow my path and not hers. She and I only married to conceive an heir which we did. But after Sesshomaru was born she didn't wish to have any more children and really I loved the idea of having more. I'm working on convincing Izayoi right now but my point is that Medori is just"

"Bat shit insane?" Sasurai supplied.

"Yeah something like that." Toga smile. "So what did she do now? Was she trying to convince Sesshomaru to come back to China and marry some girl?"

"I don't know she was busy threatening my sister and saying she wasn't good enough when I got there." Sasurai huffed.

"Is she… Did you I mean…" Toga stuttered

"I didn't kill her. I thought about it thou and my guess is so did Sesshomaru since I wasn't the only one who put their hand around her neck." Sasurai glanced out the window. "Look I'll talk to someone about my issues ok?"

"Sure I'll set something up as soon as I can. I'm glad I think this will be good for you."

Mean while outside

"So you really seem to get along with your mom well." Rin said and when Sesshomaru didn't respond she added. "About as well as Sasurai gets on with our dad."

"Isn't your dad dead?"

"Yep that's why she gets along with him so well." Rin laughed and Sesshomaru loved the way it sounded. He'd never heard her laugh before. "OH my GOD I forgot about work I was suppose to work today. Oh my god!" Rin pulled out her phone to see 8 missed calls and 3 messages. She listen to them and when they were done she turned the phone off. "Well I'm fired. They said they'd mail me my last pay check."

"Why would they fire you over this. It's one day and you're a waitress it's not like you I don't know are saving lives or something." Sesshomaru asked trying to figure it out.

"I'm late too often they said. And I am late a lot because I get held after with classes because I make mistakes at performances like that night you were there I forgot to bow when I was finished."

"That's ridiculous. Don't worry about it I think you should just focus on school. For what it's worth I think what you really need is to stop being scared of the people out in the crowd. They're there for you and they want you to put on a good show just as badly as you do. No one watches you hoping you'll fail or do poorly just remember that. When's your next show I want to be there?" Sesshomaru said possibly the nicest thing he'd ever said.

"It's Tuesday night at 6. You really don't have to come." Rin pleaded shyly.

"No I will be there I'll be at all of your performances from now on and Rin if you ever see my mother again and I'm not there I want you to call me or Sasurai who ever you think can get there faster." Sesshomaru hugged her again.

"Do you want me to move into your room?" Her whole body must be red with that spike in temperature.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like it if you at least slept with me most nights I've never slept so well as I did with you next to me." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from her.

"I wouldn't really mind I'm use to sleeping with Sasurai so it'd be hard for me to get use to sleeping by myself. So it might be alright as long as that's all we're gonna do." Rin blushed

"We'll take things as slowly as you want Rin did I not say that before I would never ask you to do something you're not ready for." Sesshomaru kissed her head.

**Sorry this was so sort but it's not very good to make up for it. I promise to write some more tomorrow I cannot however promise that it will be posted till Sunday sorry love ya bye.**


	12. Part of the Family

**Divine Rose I love your reviews keep them coming thank you so much for reading the story I'm so glad that you like it. Thanks to everyone whose left me reviews love them so much now on to the story and just in case you haven't read my profile I own nothing which explains why I broke.**

Things moved quite normally from that point Sasurai continued to work for Sesshomaru while mocking him relentlessly which he now put up with for Rins sake. And by the end of work on Tuesday a small portrait of Rin appeared on Sesshomaru's desk. They arrived at the manor just a little after 3 so Sesshomaru would have time to get ready and give time to Sasurai to help her sister who almost always needed a pep talk before her performances. However it didn't seem that Sasurai would be able to help Rin since the first thing they saw when they walked in was Souta.

"Go help Rin get ready I'll be up in a few minutes. Send someone down if I'm not up in 10 minutes." Sasurai said calmly.

"Are you sure I could make him leave if you'd rather." Sesshomaru asked

"No it's fine I knew I'd have to face this sooner or later. We are soul mates after all." Sasurai noticed Souta flinch slightly when she said this. "Just go make sure Rin is getting ready and not rethinking her outfit. GO!" With that Sesshomaru went up stairs after shooting Souta a harsh glare that said clearly that he was walking on very thin ice.

"What do you want Souta I have a show tonight and they've figured out that Rin has been pretending to be me so I need to get ready." Sasurai said glancing at the stairs wishing this was over or easier or something.

"You have time your shows not till 7 after the music performances." Souta said

"Do you really think you deserve any of my time after what you did to me." Sasurai said while rubbing her temples.

"I wasn't the one who said that they thought it was bad Sasurai." Souta snapped back.

"Souta shut up were you even listening I said that we shouldn't have and that we really needed to wait awhile before we took that step again because you're no mature enough to be doing things like that you're not ready which you demonstrated when you broke up with me after I told you that we were soul mates." Souta flinched again. "And you still aren't ready to take what I say as truth. Look Souta you should just go." Sasurai gestured to the door and headed for the stairs.

Souta grabbed her arm and she cried out as if he'd burned her. "Sorry I just want to talk please. How did you expect me to respond when you say that having sex was a bad idea because I'm not mature enough and we should have waited since that memo was about 30 minutes late and then you tell me that we're soul mates. I don't want to know at 17 who I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with I wanted to just fall in love and I do love you Surai but I'm not ready for that."

"Come back when you are. I'm not gonna look for someone else I know to trust my powers. I know I'll never want to be with anyone else and if that scares you than you go work that out on your own. I have too much on my plate right now to deal with your problems and mine. I don't want to look at you. I have to be at this show tonight and the last time you got me so worked up that I couldn't function for two days and I ended up really worrying Rin and everyone else. I just can't deal with you until you pull your head out of your ass so get out." Sasurai once more started for the stairs but this time when Souta reached out to stop her Toga grabbed his arm.

"I think you should leave now. You're not welcome here anymore Souta and when your sister and Sasurai are ready to talk to you again I'm sure you'll be the first to know about it. Now go." Toga turned him toward the front door and gave him a push that nearly sent him to the floor. Once Souta was gone Toga went up stairs to find Sasurai laying face down on her bed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I just need a minute." Sasurai answered and took a deep breath. "You don't have to stay I'm gonna be fine I know that either he'll come crawling back or I'll destroy myself whichever comes first and I've accepted it. I'm gonna be fine." Sasurai glanced over at him.

"I just want to make sure that your ok."

"You made Sesshomaru hire me because you didn't want me to change my mind and go work for the DHG. I know I'm smart enough to figure it out you know. I'm glad that you've learned to like me but you wanted to use me just as much as everyone else. No one wants me just for me except Rin. Not at first at least it's always about what I can do for you with everyone whose ever been near me except Rin. She's always loved me even when I was losing control and I couldn't do anything and even when she knows I might hurt her. I don't really trust you Toga because I know that when this started you were just playing the game and I'm a person not a game piece. I don't like being deceived I would rather you just came out and said you want to use me. At least the DHG was honest they told me up front they wanted my powers an d gifts at their disposal and they were gonna do whatever it took to have them. I knew then that they would likely have me use my powers to look into people's souls that they would want me to sleep with people and demons so I could see their weaknesses. I like working for you way more I'm glad you made me an offer. I still I can't trust you not yet not with me. I know you'll be good to Rin. She's quite lovable. She's always accepted and that makes me so happy. I'm glad you seem to like the idea of her and Sesshomaru." Sasurai finished.

Toga looked at her for a moment before clearly making up his mind about something. He walked over kneeled down next to her and kissed her lips. And she saw that he love his family and would do anything to protect them and that he now considered her and Rin apart of that family. "I didn't think you'd listen if I just said it I know you believe what your powers show you and I know that you're very forward so I"

Sasurai hugged him and laughed. "Thank you I'd love to be a part of your family. I'm so happy you really feel that way. Thank you." She looked away quickly to wipe a tear away and Toga smiled glad that she really was happy.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready." Toga said as he stood to leave.

**Thanks all you party peoples I'm so glad to look and see that you're out there even if you don't review but just to let you know the reviews are what's keeping me posting on this story and not working on my others so I love you and I hope to hear from you and if I don't that's fine I'm still gonna keep posting as much as I can.**


	13. The Show

**Sara Bareilles is the most awesome ever and she is the owner type person for the song in this chappy by the way the song Rin sings in Latin is the opening from Elfen Lied God I love that song. Once again I own nothing nothing at all not even the computer I'm typing this on. Loves ya**

Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room. Well the room she kept her stuff in so far she slept in his room much to his delight. She stood in front of a mirror holding a dress in each hand putting one up to her and then putting the other one each time shaking her head like she saw some flaw. She'd decided on the midnight blue dress last night but in true under confident fashion she was now questioning her choice. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. Which was something he found himself doing a lot any excuse he had to touch her he used much to his father and bothers amusement. "You'll look amazing in anything you choose however I really like the blue."

"Thank you. Where is Sasurai? I thought she'd come straight up and tell me just get dressed already. I think I like your way a bit better." Rin smiled at him over her shoulder and saw him frown. "What's wrong is Sasurai alright?" Rin sounded really worried.

"Souta was waiting for her when we got home." Sesshomaru told her while holding her in place. "It's alright I asked father to look in on them on my way up here. I'm sure she's fine. I'll go check on her if you'd like but you need to get ready I'm sure you don't have time for a long chat with your sister now I'm going to be in our room. Get ready." Sesshomaru gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Just as Sasurai said Rin seem to be very shy and even the little bit of contact they had he always had to initiate it and she was always quite flustered. He was starting to worry that they'd never move forward in that area though his supposed he had all the time in the world but she did not. Which was slowly starting to worry him and to think he'd only known her for a few days. He also worried that she'd be too nervous to perform tonight.

Rin and Sasurai came down stairs just before 5 only to be rushed to the car by Sesshomaru as everyone else had already left. Sesshomaru wondered why it took them so much more time to get ready than everyone else in the house. The just bairly made it to the show in time for Rin to get back stage. While Sesshomaru and Sasurai went to find the others.

"Well look at this is that really Sasurai Yamoto at a performance like she's been told how amazing you should know that you will not be considered for next year's classes if you don't start doing what is required of you." A lady stopped them in the hall as they made their way to their seats.

"Whatever I may not even be choosing to continue classes it's a waste of money really I haven't dicused it with Rin but I do not see myself enrolling for next term sorry." Sasurai said with a little wave as she pulled Sesshomaru down a row of seats sitting them next to Inuyasha and Kagome. About 40 minutes later Rin came on stage to sing a beautiful Latin song. And then a boy Sasurai didn't know came out and set up a chair and pulled out a guitar bowed to Rin who in turn bowed to him. He began to play a song and Rin looked down her cheeks burning bright red.

"I wish I were pretty  
I wish I were brave  
If I owned this city  
Then I'd make it behave

And if I were fearless  
Then I'd speak my truth  
And the world would hear this  
That's what I wish I'd do, yeah" She looked up at the spot light eyes closed as usual.

"If my hands could hold them you'd see  
I'd take all these secrets in me  
And I'd move and mold them to be  
Something I'd set free

I want to darken in the skies  
Open the floodgates up  
I want to change my mind  
I want to be enough" Rin eyes snapped open and meet with Sesshomaru's.  
"I want the water in my eyes  
I want to cry until the end of time

I want to let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down tonight" Rin's eyes drifted to Sasurai.

"I hold on to worry so tight  
It's safe in here right next to my heart  
Who now shouts at the top of her voice  
Let me go, let me out, this is not my choice" Her eyes swept the audience.

"And I always felt it before  
That the world was filled with much more  
Than the drowning soul I've learned to be  
I just need the rain to remind me

I want to darken in the skies  
Open the floodgates up  
I want to change my mind  
I want to be enough  
I want the water in my eyes  
I want to cry until the end of time

I want to let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down

I want to let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down

I want to let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down  
Make a brand new ground  
Let the rain come down tonight" And she finished with a bow before glancing once more at Sesshomaru and blushing bright red.

"You were great Rin did they tell you how great you did tonight that was the best performance ever." Sasurai said as she hugged her tight.

"You did much better than last time Rin." Toga said with a big smile.

"You were amazing don't listen to him." Izayoi said giving her husband a push.

"Wow your voice is so pretty Rin I had no idea you could sing like that." Kagome gushed

"Well you sound better than your sister that's for sure she sounds like a dying cat." Inuyasha said with a laugh as they made their way toward the art gallery.

"Oh yeah are you sure we're not talk about you little puppy I seem to remember hearing you singing the other day and my ear drums started to bleed." Sasurai shot him a glare that promised some pain for that comment later.

"I'm glad you all liked it and that I didn't faint. I've done that before it's so humiliating to faint in front of an audience like that." Rin blushed as they walked in and watched as Sasurai made her way to the oposit side of the gallery from her art. She leaned against the wall and glared at anyone who might even think about coming near her.

Sesshomaru put his arms around Rin and whispered in her ear. "You were wonderful." Rin blushed as she watched her strange new family wonder around the gallery as usual the largest group of people were looking at Surai's stuff. Rin and Sesshomaru wondered over toward Sasurai's stuff not noticing the artist was turning a little pale as she saw her sister and boss walking toward the painting she'd finished early that morning. They both froze when they saw it recognizing it while knowing they'd never seen it before.

"It's very good I think I'm going to buy this one for my office." Toga said startling them both but only Rin showed it.

"No Toga this one isn't for sale sorry I'm working on only for you though you can have it as soon as I'm done promise." Sasurai explained while trying not to look at Rin.

"But I really like this one it's amazing who did you paint it for? Is it just going to end up sitting in your closet like the other I noticed you hide when you moved in?" Toga questioned her.

"Those are well there what I remember of my parents so I'm sorry but it just didn't seem right to sell them but that doesn't mean I want to have to look at them all the time. And this is well it's for Rin actually." Sasurai blushed a little still refusing to look at her sister or Sesshomaru.

"This is us isn't it. It's what you see when you look in our souls." Sesshomaru stated since he already knew the answer.

"Well yeah. Sort of. I guess." Sasurai admitted sheepishly.

Rin started crying before she hugged Sasurai so tight she had a hard time breathing. "It's beautiful Sasurai I love it. It's perfect. Thank you."

"Yeah yeah it's no big deal." Sasurai tried to brush it off.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think so he said nothing and hoped Rin wouldn't ask him what he thought of it. Which thank god she didn't.

"I'm working on one for you and Izayoi and then I think I'll paint Kagome and Inuyasha's baby's soul if they'd like that that is."

"I'm sure they'd love that but you should surprise them with that." Toga said with a smile thinking to himself how quickly this girl had become dear to him.

**OK people tell me do you like the way I included the music in this chapter if you hate it and you'd prefer to have me just mention what she is singing should she be singing again I don't really think that I'll be having her sing like this again because it takes up so much space but still even I don't know where this story is headed. **


	14. Shocking

**Once more people I own nothing not even the computer I'm typing on. I'd like to thank my friends Mallory and Marisa for weighting in with their opinion and also a big thank you to ****sweetestangel21 and DivineRose91 For helping me make my decision. This Chapter is just for you but everyone else can still feel free to read it.**

It had be about 6 weeks since the girls moved into the Taisho manor when one morning just before the sun started to rise blood curdling scream was heard. Everyone woke at the sound and ran to its source accept Inuyasha who refused to let his Pregnant mate investigate. Sesshomaru and Toga busted into Sasurai's room at the same time nearly getting stuck in the door with Rin and Izayoi fallowing close behind. While they inpected every inch of the room Rin went straight to the only important thing in the room.

"Sasurai what's wrong?" Rin was really scared and Sesshomaru was reacting to the scent of it rolling off her by pacing around the room like he could find the score of their troubles kill it and be done. "Surai please you have to answer me I need to know what's wrong." Rin was crying and Sesshomaru was growling low in his throat just wishing he had something to do with this adrenaline.

Sasurai started to cry and that made Rin even more scared. That's when Kagome made her way into the room. "What's going on is everything ok. Did Sasurai have a bad dream or something?" Kagome asked with a yawn.

Before anyone could tell her they knew as much as she did Sasurai looked up at her and said, "Congratulations."

"What?" Everyone said at nearly the same moment.

"Congratulations you're going to be an aunt." Sasurai got up and went to the bathroom and threw up for the next half hour and since no one knew how to respond to that they all just wondered off accept Rin who Sesshomaru came back for after 20 minutes and dragged her back to their room.

"Talk to me Rin tell me how you feel about this." Sesshomaru begged not liking that Rin had frozen and not said a word since Sasurai had started crying.

"I don't know. Everything and nothing. I don't know how to feel. I don't want to feel anything until I know how Sasurai feels about this." Rin said while staring at a spot just over Sesshomaru's shoulder like it was too much effort to even move her head while so much went on in it. "She should go to the doctor and what about her training? Oh god Sess what are we going to do?" Rin's knees gave out but Sesshomaru caught her before she fell and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't think it's up to us what is to be done although I think I'm going to have to stop Kagome from killing Souta. That boy is an idiot first rate and here I'd thought that no one could out do Inuyasha in that field." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Down in the kitchen the rest of the Taisho family stared at each other wondering what they were suppose to do now. "I think I'm gonna kill Souta if I find out he didn't use protection and don't think any of you can stop me." Kagome glared at each one of them before resting her gaze on her mate.

"Hey you get in line I think you'll be right behind Rin, Sesshomaru, and Sasurai and I hate to say it but I think in this case Sasurai and Rin have dibs." Inuyasha said as he took a sip of coffee he'd made for him Izayoi. Who looked like she wanted to be counted among the people in line to kill Souta. "Should we call him? I mean he sort of has a right to know and well if we have to be up at 4:30 than why the hell should he be allowed to sleep."

"You will keep you're month shut until Sasurai decides what to do. None of us have the right make these decisions for her." Toga growled he was mad and that scared everyone in the room. At some point he'd accept both Sasurai and Rin as being his daughters and though they seemed to need a lot more looking after than his sons had he love them all the more for it. This just pushed him over the edge.

Inuyasha let out a very quite whimper he couldn't ever remember seeing his dad so pissed off ever in his whole life. He'd heard about how he'd gotten really angry just before he was born and killed a whole castle full of humans for trying to kill him before he could be born but that was the last time but that was almost 300 years ago. Inuyasha found himself wondering how they were gonna stop him from going and ripping Souta's throat out until Sasurai came down the back stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey I'm hungry does anyone want to go out to eat with me I already asked Rin and caption Fluffy and they said they'd come also I need some new paint and a couple brushes since my old ones are shot. Also I want to get some more canvass. Toga quit looking so angry. This is a shock but it's not a bad thing I'm actually quite happy about it. I'm not looking forward to telling Souta but so what who cares he'll grow up when he grows up and then I'll be quite happy to have him back in my life until then I'll be just fine. So come on everyone lets be happy. Smiles all around." Sasurai laughed and wondered out to the front room to wait for anyone who wanted to go eat with her. She felt weird wanting to eat after puking her guts out but whatever. They had a lovely breakfast were everyone spent the whole meal wondering what to say and shooting glance in Sasurai's direction to check and see that she was still smiling.

After breakfast and a quick stop at an art supply store Sasurai asked to be taken to the Higurashi Shrine. Everyone looked uneasy but they got in the car and drove over. Mrs. Higurashi was shock to see the Taisho clan this early but knew that it had to be about Souta since Sasurai and Rin were both present. "What can I do for you all so early?"

"I need to talk to Souta and everyone else can just chill. I'll speak with him in the living room as I refuse to be in a closed room with him. Rin and Kagome can you please keep your mates from storming in no matter what they say. I'd say the same to you Izayoi if I thought for one second that you could stop Toga once he got truly worked up. I read about what happened the last time someone pissed him off. Please explain things to Mrs. Higurashi for me please." Sasurai said quite calmly before walking into the house to wait in the living room. After Toga asked her to get Souta first Mrs. Higurashi retrieved her son.

Souta was shocked to see Sasurai in his living room when he came down stairs like his mother asked but he wasn't unhappy. "What brings you here?" He smiled she seemed quite happy maybe he could patch things up with her now that he'd had time to pull his head out of his ass like his sister told him to before trying to kill him at her party.

"I think you need to sit down." Sasurai said not letting her smile drop one bit. For her this was good news even if she knew it would not be so for Souta. After he sat down she rose and looked down at him. "I wanted you to made aware before you heard it elsewhere that I am with child and I plan to keep it. It's yours of course before you insult me by asking such a stupid question." Sasurai stared at him and when she thought he was just going to sit and stare she started to leave.

"How could this be we use protection!" Souta yelled like that was going to change what she had just said.

"Do not yell at me Souta! I'm not the one who pressed you into it as I recall and haven't you paid any attention in your Sex Ed class no protection is full proof and if you recall you were the one who supplied the condom not me so I don't even want to hear it. I'm only telling you this at all because you deserved to hear it from me but that is it. The things you deserve stop right there you will not be a part of this child's life until I decide to forgive you and I will not do that until you grow up. You have a lot of work to do on yourself before you can ever start to think about being around _my _child." And with that she walked into the kitchen to find the others she knew they had heard the whole thing. "Mrs. Higurashi you should feel free to be a part of this child's life if you wish. I wish to go now I don't know about the rest of you but I think I'll be going back to sleep." She walked outside and down the steps smiling the whole way.


	15. Yes

**Sorry for the wait people but I am now a ever busy internet-less 3 job working computerless woman so I do what I can till next month when I will have a new to newish laptop. Ok thank you soooooo much for the reviews they make me smiley. Now just to remind you I own nothing just reread the last few lines if you don't believe me.**

Over the next 6 months leading up to the last month in Kagomes pregnancy Sesshomaru watch as Rin and he got closer and closer but with every step they took forward in their relationship he saw her pulling away from her sister. It got to the point where everyone noticed. She also avoided Kagome like the plague. Three months after Sasurai figured out she was pregnant Rin basically stopped talking to her sister all together unless Sasurai came to her and even then she only answered questions asked of her. Sesshomaru finally call Sasurai into his office to ask her if they'd had some kind of fight or something that he didn't know about.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sasurai asked for once leaving out calling him fluffy or captain which was now her favorite thing to call him.

"What's going on with you and Rin? She's been so distant from everyone lately." Sesshomaru was hoping that she'd cut straight through the crap as usual.

"You'll have to ask Rin that one she needs to tell you herself but I think it's real obvous but clearly that's just because I've seen her soul. But then again so have you I mean sort of. You have slept together haven't you?" Sasurai looked at him with a knowing look.

"No." Sesshomaru said and Sasurai looked shocked. She shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

That night when Rin came to sit with Sesshomaru while he finished some work in his offices he decided that what was bothering her was far more important than the mountain of stupid paper work he'd let build up. "What is going on with you Rin?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked trying to avoid this conversation all together.

"You know what I'm talking about." He took her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Why are you avoiding your sister? And while we're on the topic of avoiding what's going on between you and Kagome. As far as I know she's no idea why you've been avoiding her and it's starting to upset her."

"I'm sorry." Rin cast her gaze down and Sesshomaru could smell the tears has they formed in her eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for you haven't really done anything wrong you just aren't acting like yourself. And I want to know what I can do to make you happy again." For some reason that made her cry. She pushed her head into her shoulder and cried her eyes out.

"I'm a horrible person!" Rin cried at one point she was really starting to worry him but he knew that if he called Sasurai in Rin would only cry more.

"I don't believe you are a horrible person. Why would you say or even think such a thing?" Sesshomaru hoped that she'd actually answer instead of crying harder which he half expected.

"I always thought that Sasurai deserved to be happy. Have people who loved her and be a part of a family like now. But… I… I'm a bad sister." And she started sobbing again.

Sesshomaru just rubbed her back softly. Toga opened the door and looked in but Sesshomaru shook his head and he retreated quickly.

After about 10 minutes of crying Rin finally started to say some coherent things. "I wanted to be… I thought I'd be the one… Terrible person… Can't look at Kagome anymore…" And he figured it out she was jealous and she felt bad for feeling that way but that was still how she felt.

"Oh Rin I really don't understand why you didn't just tell me this to begin with. I may not be able to change the fact that Sasurai is going to have baby before you but if you really want to have a child I see no reason that you and I should not have one." Sesshomaru took her head in his hands trying to get her to look at him again without force.

"I'm still a horrible person." Rin reasoned sadly

"No you are not your sister knows what has been going on. The only person whose even a little upset with you is Inuyasha but that's only because Kagome thinks you're mad at her. Rin look at me." She looked up finally tear stains on her cheeks. He smiled at her softly and said something he'd never said to anyone. "I love you. And I want you to marry me." He got up and opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small velvet box and sat back down handing it to her. "That was a terrible proposal you will lie if anyone ask how I proposed." Rin rammed into him almost causing him to fall back. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes of course and it was not a bad proposal and I'm a terrible lair. So tuff luck." Rin gave him a teary eye smile that took his breath away. He gave he a long passionate kiss and slipped the ring on while she was still catching her breath.

"It's about time! What were you waiting for? Elvis to come back?" Sasurai asked in exsasperation.

"What isn't that human dead?" Sesshomaru ask which for some reason he couldn't understand caused Rin to start giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"Elvis is dead but people say crazy things like he didn't die he just went home or he was abducted by aliens." Rin got out between giggles while Sasurai just stood in the door way and smiled obviously happy to see her sister happy. Sasurai nodded at them and wonder off with a smile on her face. Both Inuyasha and Toga had overheard and went to tell their mates the news.

**OK wow this was not what I thought I was going to write at all but it just came out this way thank goodness I'm finished before I have to close the store so I can post before tomorrow. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow most likely a baby shower up even I don't know for you what will come when I sit down and start typing. Which makes it fun for all of us. Love ya love reviews you put two and two together.**


	16. Baby Shower

**Ok People I'm having a hard time with this one I think I've got it though so let's see where the keyboard takes us tonight. www. youtube. com/watch?v=vVqAhFKIPJw&feature=related remove spaces enjoy music.**

Sesshomaru hung out back stage once again since people were still talking about Sasurai and her pregnancy. Sesshomaru had to stay back stage to keep Rin from losing it on people like she had the first day after her sister told the school at she was pregnant and leaving. The teachers and students had talked within Rin's hearing about Sasurai was a little slut getting pregnant. Apparently Sasurai leaves a bad impression of herself every where she goes people believe that because she is so forward that she sleeps around. Rin heard this and went postal.

Rin was singing a cute pop song titled 'Lost in Your Own Life'. He liked how they had Rin finish off every show and how they had her doing a wide range of things. In the last 6 months he'd heard her sing in English, Japanese, French, Italian, Latin, German, Spanish, Russian, and a few other languages that he'd forgotten and she sung everything from folk to opera from J-pop to rap. He didn't realize that she could get that red until the night he watched her perform an American Rap song by some strange man named Marshall.

She sounded perfect as always. But he wasn't really paying attention to what she was singing he was busy smiling at the ring on her left hand. Inuyasha had declared that since Sesshomaru was now happy all the time that the four horse men of the apocalypse would be coming any day now. Sasurai had taken to call him 'bringer of the apocalypse' for the last week since he'd proposed to Rin. After the performance ended they were able to head straight out now that Sasurai no longer when to the school.

"Hey we need to stop at the mall on the way home." Rin told Sesshomaru while he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why?" Sesshomaru turned toward the mall thinking how much he really hated malls.

"The baby shower is to-mor-row and we still haven't got anything for Kagome or Sasurai. I know you hoped that I'd just go without you but tuff luck you're coming with me it's going to me from both of us so we have to both pick it out." Rin crossed her arms over her chest as if to say that's final. And Sesshomaru knew he'd lost this round. He'd just have to lobby for something really stupid as a gift for Sasurai.

Sadly all the truly ridiculous things were too upsired to even look at for more than a few seconds. He never realized that there was a part of the mall that he could hate more that the whole. But apparently you really do learn something every day. Sesshomaru figured it's probably a little better when you're looking for things for your own child. He did like watching Rin's face light up over the many items. He could tell she was not even thinking about her sister or Kagome for most of their time in the store. He knew it would be too long before Rin was dragging him back in here to shop for their own child and that thought alone made him smile.

They finally made their decision by which of course I mean Rin found things she liked and knew Kagome and Sasurai would like and use and Sesshomaru pretended to be interested and in complete agreement with her which she would have noticed if she hadn't been so distracted by the cute baby things. They had them wrapped up and headed home.

Rin woke up early to help Izayoi set up for the shower the food was be catered but they were doing the decorating which was really just some streamers and balloons but they also had to rearrange the furniture. By the time they finished Rin was wondering why one of the Demons in the house hadn't been given the job of moving heavy furniture around. People started showing up around 4pm to find Kagome and Sasurai sitting at their special table which was the only one set up in front of a very comfortable sofa. Strangly there was a small pile of ash on the table.

"I told you she'd hate those hat Izayoi." Rin said looking at the pile of ash and then at Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. "Hey I didn't do it but that isn't to say that I'm not happy it was done."

"You destroyed your special hats." Izayoi had just caught on and was clearly sadden. Well she can't say she wasn't warned.

Inuyasha made a small appearance leaving as quickly as he could. While Toga had to be chased out by his wife. Sesshomaru decided to convently have an important dinner with a client set up for that evening and went there straight from work.

Everyone had fun with a short game that Sasurai call what I'll wear when I'm not fat anymore. However it was very obvous to everyone that only 4 people in the room actually knew who Sasurai was. Some people brought her a gift out of respect for Kagome but they really didn't know what to think of the girl. Everyone agreed that Inuyasha would like the new babydoll night lingerie that Kagomes friend Eri got her. And they played a round of how red can we make Kagome turn they tried to include Sasusrai in this but one Sasurai is a full discloser kind of girl and twoshe didn't have a guy which quickly put a damper on the party. Sasurai exused herself around six claiming she was tried and went to her room. Rin wished she could do the same without hurting Kagome more than she already had by avoiding her for months. After awhile people started to file out.

Mrs. Higurashi was last to leave giving Kagome a big hug and telling her to call the minute her contractions started. "Rin?"

"Yes?" Rin was surprised Mrs. Higurashi was talking to her.

"Tell Sasurai that I would like to be there for the birth of both of my grandchildren and also that Souta wish to know if he could come." Mrs. Higurashi said with a sadness in her eyes since she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry but he can't come she doesn't want him there. You can come I think she would like that but not Souta not till he grows up and that's not going to happen overnight. Also she would like you to keep an eye on Souta's grades he seems to be falling behind in a few subjects and yes she hacked the school computer." Rin was firm on this since she'd already discussed it with Sasurai.

"Well then tell her to call me the minute her contractions start well you call me dear she'll be quite busy." Mrs. Higurashi gave Rin a kiss on the cheek and a hug and then left. Leaving Rin to heave a sigh of relief and as if he'd timed it Sesshomaru walked in. Rin smiled took his hand a dragged him upstairs. Happy to have an excuse not to help clean up.

**Ok well hmmm. I have no idea what to write next but it's not like I write what I set down to write any way so I wonder is this a good thing. Yes? No? Maybe? Pineapple? Ok I love you all for reading but I'd love you MORE if you left me a little review just to let me know you're opion it doesn't even have to be something nice I take advice. **


	17. Planning

**Hey guys thanks again I'm glad you all liked Sesshy and Rin shopping at the baby store. I hope I can come up with something just as good for this chapter. I can't decided what to name the children read this chapter and get back to me I'd kind of like the boy name to mean early or something to that affect.**

Kagome gave birth to a beautiful 7lb little girl with a little mop of silver hair much to everyone's surprise since the doctors had been quite curtain that they were having a boy. Sasurai had a good long laugh and stupid technology. She of course had known all along that their baby was a girl. Sasurai gave birth not two weeks after to a tiny little boy being about 2 months early everyone was very concerned when the doctors told her the chances of her son not making it Rin cried but Sasurai laughed. She told them that he was just being difficult like his daddy but his soul was tuff and he'd make it just fine. Which of course he did. Mrs. Higurashi Told Sasurai that Souta had been almost a month early and Sasurai said that sounded just like him. Souta had tried to talk Sasurai into let him come to the birth but she told him that this is just one of the things he was going to have to miss out on until she decided to let him back in her life.

Rin sat with Sesshomaru and Izayoi as they once again tried to plan their wedding they'd desided to get married on June 11th because it would be after Rin started her summer break and was far enough away to for the Taisho's to prepair but now it seemed a bit foolish with less than a month and a half left before the wedding and still the only thing they'd decided on was who and when. The invitations had been sent out which forced them to pick a color scheme of blue which Sesshomaru picked and yellow that Rin picked. They had decided to leave the food up to Izayoi since she was likely to take it over if they let her or not. Now they needed to pick flowers. Which Rin found impossible she liked all flowers how could she pick one main flower to work the others around. Sesshomaru found this humorous and Rin groaned at his lack of help.

"I don't care though Rin I've had all the input I wish to have. I want you to pick what you want not what you think I like best because you couldn't decide." Sesshomaru finally said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

"Well he's helpful." Sasurai said as she came in from the back stairs. "Rin?"

"Yes?" Rin responded

"Lily or Orchid?" Sasurai asked

"Orchil." Rin answered like that was a stupid question.

"Sit down dinner or appetizers passed around all evening?"

"Hmm I don't really want a lot of tables of appetizers." Rin said thoughtfully with her finger to her chin and her head tilted a little to the side.

"Live music or recorded?" Sasurai asked flatly.

"I think I want some of my classmates to perform at the reception." Rin answered quite seriously.

"See Izayoi you just have to give fewer choices. Don't think of it as limiting her just think of it as getting it over with. Rin will be too busy staring at caption Fluffy to notice anything else going on any way." Sasurai said before tilting her head as if she heard something and dashed back upstairs.

"She knows me so well." Rin sighed but she smiled. In less than two months she would be married.

**I know this was short but I'm going to try and post again tonight I'm thinking it will be a bridal shower/bachelor party chapter no promises on any of that though half the time I set out to write one thing and end up with something else entirely with this fic at least. Love ya**


	18. Party Girl's Screaming

**OK I lied I'm not writing the Bridal shower just yet it might pop up in this chapter but at this point I don't think it will ok well that shows what I know doesn't it.**

She was seeing red quite literally. Midori had been holding an invitation to her only sons wedding. He was going to marry that pathetic human child Rin the card said. This was not going to happen. There was a second note inviting her to come a week early and come to the Bridal shower which stated clearly that gifts were completely optional. As the shower was mostly functioning as a bachelorette party. She was going to make her son see how foolish this was.

It was a week till the wedding and RIn was having a panic attack. She may have gain some confidents on the stage but that was her own little world this was something new she thanked god that she'd only have to do this once. What if she tripped she does normal move around much on stage. What if she freezes up when it came time to say 'I do'. What if something happen to her dress. What if Sesshomaru made a break for it like anyone with half a brain would do before promising themselves to her for the rest of their life. Sasurai batted away all her concerns by telling her to shut up and stop thinking.

Tonight was the party Rin had declared that there would not be a bachelorette party. And in compliance with her wishes they'd put together a bridal shower instead. No drinking or strippers or anything but still fun and with gifts and games to turn Rin red. It was a small gathering just a few girls form the art school and a girl Rin had know quite well in Junior high. Plus Rin and Sasurai's mom, Kagome, Izayoi, and of course Sasurai. Everyone but Izayoi looked shocked when Midori walked in. And boy did she look mad. A young lady trailed behind her with quite an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hello Midori." Izayoi said before Midori disappeared up the front stairs leaving the young lady she'd brought with her looking nervous. "Hello I'm Izayoi Taisho." Izayoi greeted the young lady.

"Yes hi I'm Daiyu I feel quite stupid but I think I'm here to break up the fun." Daiyu said taking Izayoi's hand.

"You could join us if you'd like." Rin said trying to make the girl feel better.

"Thank you but… I'm supposed to be… Well my family agreed with Midori that Sesshomaru and I should marry I realize now that Midori is here to put a stop to your wedding. I'm not sure you'd want me at your party."

"Come sit there's no reason for you to stand there staring at us. I think that it'd be hard for us to continue the party with you standing there." Rin said and up stairs they heard a loud crash. "Well that sounds festive." Rin said nervously.

"Rin honey why are you doing this to yourself. There's no need to be marrying this demon just because your _sister_ told you he was your soul mate." Bara Said with contempt.

"Mom please if you can't be civil than you're going to have to leave I mean it. I love Sasurai and I ask only that you try to get along for two not even full days of your life and you don't even have to talk to each other." Rin looked at her mother pleadingly.

"I'm just saying his own mother doesn't want you to marry him so badly she's here with who she considers the better choice maybe you shouldn't be marrying into a family that doesn't want you. I mean I completely understand how bad it is to be married to someone whos-"

"Shut up mom!" Sasurai was in her face a screaming. "You and dad didn't love each other. Toward the end the only thing you had in common was me and how much you both hated me. Don't tell Rin her marriage isn't going to work because Sesshomaru's mom doesn't like her. Midori shows up once in a blue moon and everyone else around Sesshomaru loves Rin. Not that Sesshomaru cares what they think he'd still marry her and love her just as much if his whole family hated her. THEY ARE SOUL MATES. I knew you and dad didn't love each other when I was two because I could tell that your souls weren't connected! Stop being a bitch I've put up with this shit for long enough I'm not gonna take any more. I've always been nice to you but not anymore. This is the last time I put up with you for Rins shake."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about attending your wedding as you chase everyone out of your life with your freakish powers."

"GET OUT!"

"Rin?" Bara looked shocked as did everyone else.

"That's it I'm not putting up with you. With this Sasurai is my sister and I love her and want her to be happy and if you can't get on board with that I want you out of my house and out of my life! Now OUT!" Rin pointed toward the door and stood looking at her mother pointedly until she got up and left without a word. Rin huffed and then turned back to Daiyu. "Please have a seat I'm going to go take care of something real quick but then we were all going to go do Karaoke. Please just sit." Rin walked past her up the stairs the closer she got to Sesshomaru's office the louder it got. Inuyasha and Toga had joined them at some point and Midori was now screaming at Toga. Rin opened the door went straight up to Midori and pushed her. "Get out! You are not welcome at this time and you are not welcome at the wedding. I rescind your invitation. I was the one who invited you by the way not Izayoi I thought Sesshomaru would want you there but if you're just going to cause trouble then you have to GET OUT!" Rin was screaming by the end of her little speech.

Midori pulled back to Strike her but she never got the chance Sesshomaru had his mother by the throat. "You did not just try and strike my mate!" Sesshomaru hissed out at her. "You have two seconds to remove yourself from my site and you had best stay out of my site for the next century or so." Sesshomaru released her and she glared at Rin and with all the dignity she could muster she strode out of the room.

"Well I'm gonna get going you boys have fun with the little ones tonight." Rin said Before she tried to leave only to be stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing her wrist.

He glared at Inuyasha and Toga until they left them alone. "Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru looked her over carefully.

Rin pulled her wrist frees and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be fine really. I love you but your mother and my mother could be best friends." Rin said sarcastically.

"What did she do now?" Sesshomaru had wondered about the wisdom of inviting the two women but Rin had been adamant.

"She was being terrible to Sasurai. I couldn't believe the.. Yes I could I just really wanted things to change. I'll try to listen next time when you tell me something isn't a good idea." RIn sighed and pushed her face into his chest.

"It's fine Rin. It's part of who you are and I wouldn't want you to change." Sesshomaru hugged her back before letting her go back to her guests.

By the time she got down stairs Midori had gone but Izayoi had convince Daiyu to stay and join the fun. Daiyu and Sasurai were on their way to being friends.

**Ok wow. I mean wow. I have no idea where all that came from I like it though. Ok I have decided that I will not most likely not be writing much or anything about Sessy bachelor party. But we never know really do we. Thank Divinerose91 for the great idea she gave me unintentionally. Bara is Japanese for Rose according to the internet and is said ba la apparently sorry if this is wrong tell me and I will change it.**


	19. Wedding Bells

**I know I was gone for a few days I had no computer from which to write. But I am here now and I will likely post again tomorrow. I have decided to skip over Inuyasha throwing Sesshomaru a bachelor party but basically it goes Inuyasha trying to embarrass Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru gets mad and leaves. Spends the rest of his night in a tree the end. And now the moment you've all been waiting for the wedding. I know next to nothing about Japanese Weddings what I do know maybe wrong so I'm basing all this on my own American wedding. Everyone remember I own nothing not even a computer till next month.**

Rin stood nervously in front of the full length mirror in Izayoi and Toga's room. She saw Izayoi looking like she was about to cry. "You're so beautiful." Izayoi cooed.

Rin was in her white wedding dress. Her sister had laughed till she cried after pointing out that only Rin would still be able to still wear white on her wedding day after nearly a year spent living in her boyfriends room.

Rin grimaced at the use of the word boyfriend to describe Sesshomaru. He'd never had so simple a roll in her life since the moment he accidentally stepped into it.

Rin took a deep breath. She was so nervous but Izayoi was right she was beautiful. She'd never been much of a princess type so she'd felt no need for a floor length gown with a train and a big veil. Her prefect dress had been made been made just for her. They'd tried to find a dress at a shop but were unable to find what she really wanted. **(Hey it's me sorry to interrupt but OH MY GOD a small cross over.) **Izayoi had found a shop that designs and makes wedding dresses called V. B. Rose. **(Last time I swear. Look up V.B. Rose it's such a cute Manga) **Rin told them what she wanted was a just above the knee dress with a full skirt that has as few seams as possible. They'd come through perfectly. The bust was perfectly fitted with cherry blossoms made out of clear beads all over it and a built in bra. The skirt started just under the bust with the fabric folded under at the bottom of the skirt attaching it to an identical inner layer. Giving the bottom of the skirt just a little bit of poof.

Sasurai came up behind her no one would be thinking how similar they looked today. They had never looked so different. Rin knew Sasurai had done this on propose. This day belong to Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin hadn't cared to pick out brides maid dresses so Sasurai and Kagome were free to pick what they wanted as long as it stayed in the color scheme. So Sasurai had picked something plain and simple that would let her fade into the back ground where she belonged.

"You ready to go sissy?" Sasurai asked quietly letting that word be the only way that anyone could tell she was really getting emotional. Rin was gonna cry Sasurai hadn't called her sissy in 10 years. "Don't you'll ruin your makeup." Music flouted in from outside. "I'll see you down there. You look perfect. And just in case I don't get the chance to say it later I'm really happy for you." With that Sasurai was gone but Rin could still feel the light touch of her miko energy in the room keeping her calm.

Tomorrow she'd have time to worry over little things like how it should have been Bara helping her get dressed and gushing over how beautiful she looked but not now. Toga gave his wife a kiss on the cheek as she headed out into the back yard. Tomorrow she'd wonder who would have walked her down the isle if her parents hadn't been so stupid and messed up. Tomorrow she'd take the time to be a little sad that her dad was gone and didn't get to have chance to come to her wedding but not today. Today was perfect. Today she married Sesshomaru and everything else was unimportant.

The boy from the school Rin had hired started to sing Marry Me by Train. And they began to walk outside to where the rest of Rins life was waiting for her.

Outside Sesshomaru wondered why everyone had been cued to stand. This wasn't the wedding march but he listened to the words and looked up in anticipation. This is the kind of song Rin would pick to walk down the isle to. And there she was prefect and beautiful. He smiled remembering how when he'd been younger the few times he'd envisioned himself with a mate he had always pictured someone strong and powerful. A demon. Someone who wouldn't be completely dependent on him so he could maintain his own life. Once he'd learned what a joke his parents marriage was he'd decided he didn't really need a mate. They'd just complicate his life and they'd want pups. Which had never been something he desired. But he'd been wrong.

Some day he might tell Rin all this. How he'd never really wanted someone to change him bu for her he'd changed without notice. And how he'd always hated the idea of being a parent but with her he could hardly wait to see her belly growing round with his children. Children? He knew it would happen. They would have a big family as many as Rin wanted. Sesshomaru smiled as his father placed Rin's small hands in his and thought. _"Oh how like you I've become."_

Vows were exchanged and Rin cried when Sesshomaru said 'I do.' When the minister said you may now kiss the bride. They kissed passionately until Inuyasha called out "Get a room." and Sasurai quipped back, "Yeah take it upstairs I want Nieces."

Rin blushed like crazy but Sesshomaru clearly thought those were good ideas. Everyone came up and hugged Rin some crazy people even tried to hug Sesshomaru. The chairs were moved and the dance floor set up and when it came time for the couples first dance Rin went up to the band and clipped on on mic ear piece. Sesshomaru who'd let Rin handle the music completely wondered about this but said nothing as the band began to play and Rin sang and thou everyone could hear her she was only sing for Sesshomaru.

In the morning it comes  
Heaven sent a hurricane  
Not a trace of the sun  
But I don't even run from rain

Beating out of my chest  
Heart is holding on to you  
From the moment I knew  
From the moment I knew

"Oh there so cute." Kagome said with a smile to her husband who was looking around for something. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm just wondering when the four horse men are gonna show. It's gotta be any minute now." Inuyasha said with out looking at her which is how she got a hit to the head.

You were the air in my breath  
Filling up my love soaked lungs  
Such a beautiful mess  
Intertwined and overrun

Nothing better than this  
Ooh, and then the storm can come  
You feels just like the sun  
Just like the sun

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

Never mind what I knew  
Nothing seems to matter now  
Ooh, who I was without you  
I can do without

No one knows where ends  
How it may come tumbling down  
But I'm here with you now  
I'm with you now

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

Let the world come rushing  
Come down hard, come crushing  
All I need is right here beside me  
And all the love I'm swearing  
Take my love and wear it  
Over your shoulders

And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'm gonna trust you, babe  
I'm gonna look in your eyes  
And if you say, "Be alright"  
I'll follow you into the light

Rin clearly poured her heart into this so even when the song ended and everyone else was told that the floor was now open to anyone who wished to dance. Sesshomaru just held her still dancing with Rin hes arms. Later some annoying member of their family would drag her away but for now this was their moment.

**OK the song Rin sang to Sesshomaru is called The Light by Sara Bareilles who is awesome times 10.**


	20. Happy Surprise

**I'm very bad at smut. I like smut just look at my favorite story list and you'll see I'm a fan of the smut but I can't write it. It just sounds very bad when I try feel free to take a look at I think it's chapter 6 of Playing With Fire if you don't believe me that was my first and most likely last try. Plus I don't think my version of Rin would want people to know what exactly goes on in her bed room so no smut for you. I'm just going to skip the honeymoon completely make something up in your head they only go away for the weekend to Okinawa so no big long far way country type trip for them Rin does really like being far away from her sister and Sesshomaru has work so you know. Now on with the story starting a month after they've returned from the honeymoon.**

Rin watched Suita **(name from icegirljenni) **and Suki **(name from Divinerose91) **as they played on the floor Suita had just started sitting up on his own while Suki was already crawling all over since she was part Youkai she was a lot stronger and was already trying to stand which scared the life out of Kagome but Inuyasha was as always happy that his little girl was so strong. Sasurai had Suita tested and was happy to find that he had not inherited any of her powers. Sasurai came in and collapsed next to her. She'd been training with Kagome and was quite worn out.

"How have they been for you Rin?" Sasurai asked.

Rin smiled she loved her niece and nephew so much. "They've been prefect."

"Well good it's good practice for when your kids get here." Sasurai said has she got up and grabbed Suita.

Rin smiled at her for a second and then what she'd said started to sink in. "Well yeah I suppose?"

"Oh Rin you're so cute not knowing what I'm getting at you just stay in the dark as long as you want but tell me your last period was just before the wedding and you haven't had one since have you?" Sasurai smiled at her daring her to tell her she had knowing she was right.

"You can't be…" Rin's eyes widen and the color drained out of her face.

"Hey hey no fainting." Sasurai put her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"What have you done now Sasurai." Sesshomaru asked as he came in to check on his mate after hearing Sasurai telling her not to faint. If it had been anyone else he would have yelled but he knew that Rin would be upset if he yelled at Sasurai.

"Hey I didn't do anything. This one is all you. I cannot be held responsible for what you've done Fluffy. Now I'm going to go put Suita to bed come talk to me when you're ready Rin." Sasurai disappeared up the front stairs.

Sesshomaru stood in front of his mate wondering what Sasurai could have been talking about. Rin's color was worrying him she did look as if she would faint at any moment. "Rin what is going on?"

Rin looked up at him and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Sesshomaru was about to start panicking. He had no idea what he had supposedly done to upset Rin so much. Suki choose that moment to make another attempt at standing. Before she could crash into the table Sesshomaru scooped her up.

Just then Inuyasha came in and grabbed Suki away from Sesshomaru. "Get your own." Inuyasha said before looking at Rin. "What did you do now? Sasurai is gonna kill you." Inuyasha started laughing.

But stopped when Rin said, "He already has." She looked at Sesshomaru with a smile still crying but clearly very happy.

"He already has? Has what?" Inuyasha looked confused at the emotional woman not sure if he really wanted to be in the room with his brother and his crying mate since that seemed like a bad idea.

"He's already got his own." Rin explained before crashing into a stunned Sesshomaru.

"You already knocked her up. You've only been married a month." Inuyasha went to tell Kagome laughing the whole way.

"Are you happy about this Rin?" Sesshomaru asked not knowing what to think she'd seemed so upset a minute ago. He knew she wanted children so surely she was happy about this.

"I was just a bit surprised and a little scared. I mean I never thought about twins before but I guess it was likely since I am a twin. I hope we can handle them." Rin rambled on happily but Sesshomaru was still only hearing the word twins. It echoed in his mind blocking out everything else. He was shocked but the longer he stood there the more he thought about it he was happy too. Not just happy but ecstatic really not that he was going to act like it he felt himself smiling and thought about how little he smiled before he met Rin.

"What's going on Son?" Toga asked as he came in with Izayoi.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru would not tell anyone until Rin wanted him to not that it seemed like she'd want to keep it to herself. Even so he'd rather have her tell people since he was still struggling to wrap his mind around it. Rin just hugged him tighter still crying in happiness.

When they didn't reply Toga and Izayoi started to get worried. "Rin sweet heart is something wrong? Can we help? Please." Izayoi pleaded which made Toga even more worried.

"I'm just so happy." Rin cried.

Toga and Izayoi looked to Sesshomaru for some explanation but he was spared by Kagome flying in and grabbing Rin and hugging her. "I'm can't believe it. Are you really pregnant or was Inuyasha just trying to be funny!"

"Yes." Rin hugged Kagome who looked like she was about to start jumping up and down. Sesshomaru walked over and pulled his mate away from what he deemed to be a crazy lady. Not a second later Izayoi was trying to pull Rin into a hug when she realized Sesshomaru wasn't going to let Rin go she just hugged them both. Toga just stood back and smiled at his son. It was good seeing him so happy. "Twins." Rin cried out and hugged Izayoi back. Everyone was shocked for a minute but the smiles came back quickly and twice as big.

**Ok everyone I'm really quite pleased with this chapter but you tell me what you think. That's right I wants me some reviews. I have a big surprise planed and I'm pretty sure none of you can guess but I'd love to see you try. Go ahead try it. Try it. I want to hear what you think is going to happen next and before you ask I like happy endings so no worries.**


	21. Baby Blues

**Now who saw this coming. I mean besides me.**

The next few months passed by in a blur. In Rin's fifth month they went to find out what they were having and get the babies and Rin checked out.

"We need to talk about what I'm seeing here and what zit may mean for you Mrs. Taisho." Youkai doctor seemed very nervous which put Rin and Sesshomaru on edge.

"What's wrong with my babies?" Rin demanded. "My sister tells me they are both strong and healthy." Rin clearly was going to believe her sister over the doctor.

"The Babies are fine… For now at least." The doctor looked nervously at Sesshomaru who'd just started to growl.

"Explain quickly." Sesshomaru managed to growl out.

"Mrs. Taisho you're an identical twin yes. Has anyone ever explained how that occurred?" Rin shock her head. "Well one egg is fertilized and shortly into the pregnancy it splits in two. It's my understanding that your sister is a powerful miko yes?" Rin nodded wondering what he was getting at. "Well it's rare for a full demon to mate with someone with miko power and as you and your sister were once one you have the potential to pass those gifts to your children. However in your case it's just too much. The youki virus the miko was most likely what caused your egg to split. Does this make since?" The doctor looked nervously between the two confused parents.

"NO! Now stop stalling and spit it out!" Sesshomaru had slid Rin into his lap and held her with his hands covering her stomach and their unborn children and desperate attempt to protect them.

"I'll make it as clear as I can. Your daughters are fine and most likely will be fine until birth. Which I'm not sure you should do normally. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho this is the first time I've ever said this and I've been delivering babies for about a thousand years now. But congratulations in four months you should be the proud parents of two beautiful little girls. One human and one full demon." After giving them a moment to take that in he went on. "Now Mrs. Taisho I do believe that you could be in danger. A human mother is not meant to carry and give birth to a full demon. I recommend that for the last month of your pregnancy you stay under constant observation and I also think that once your children have been safely delivered that you need to consider the fact that you are likely to have this problem again should you conceive again." For several long minutes they just stared at the doctor. "Ok well you should head home and get some rest and come straight to the hospital if you should feel any pain. And Mrs. Taisho I think we're going to have to surgically remove your children once you go into labor so that you'll stand a chance of not only surviving but being able to conceive again should you choose. Well I'll see you in four weeks. Good day."

The ride home was spent in stunned silence. Izayoi greeted them at the door and before she could pull Rin into a hug like she'd done every time she saw the girl for the last few months Sesshomaru growled at her causing her to take a step back. "What's wrong with my grandbabies?" Izayoi demanded.

Getting upset which Sesshomaru wanted to avoid only because it would upset Rin. Some small part of his mind was trying to decide if he could put Rin in a bubble for the next three months. While a larger part was working out how much he was going to have to pay Sasurai to do all his office work that couldn't be done from home so that he could stay home with Rin since he was not going to let her out of his sight.

While he was contemplating all this Izayoi had really gotten herself worked up which brought out a displeased Toga and an angry Inuyasha. "What's going on?" Toga asked anyone who'd tell him why his mate reeked of distress.

"Something is wrong with the babies." Izayoi cried as she hugged Toga who looked over her head at Sesshomaru and Rin with concern not knowing what it would do to them to lose their children.

"We need to talk to everyone. Living room now!" Sesshomaru all but carried Rin to the living room and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. Once everyone was sitting looking at them with worried eyes Sasurai walked over to Rin and tried to touch her to just about lose her hand to Sesshomaru. Who in turn nearly lost his had to her.

"Don't fuck with me Sesshomaru I know there's nothing wrong with those kids. Tell me what's wrong with my sister NOW!" She was screeching which caused all males to flinch.

"Do touch her." Sesshomaru bit out.

"You can't tell me not to touch my sister!" She yelled back and then looked at a still stunned Rin. "What are you thinking Sissy?"

Rin looked up at Sasurai with tears in her eyes. Which scared everyone but not so much as Sesshomaru who was not use to feeling this many powerful emotions at once and it was driving insane. "Sissy I can't out live my children I can't. I'm already gonna have to outlive you and Suita." Rin leaned into Sesshomaru who was clearly going to have to explain.

"Sesshomaru please tell us what's going on." Toga tried to stay calm when all he really wanted was to destroy anything that threaten his families happiness.

"Well first nothing is wrong at this moment. The girls are healthy and will most likely continue to be so. However the doctor does not believe Rin will be able to survive normal birth since it seems that one of the girls in full demon while the other is… human." Sesshomaru nearly choked on that last word. He didn't know how to handle this. He was just as sacred as Rin about their human daughter. Knowing that they would out live her knowing that before she was even born or name was scaring him more than he could ever admit. Everyone looked at them in shock.

And then Sasurai started laughing. Sesshomaru growled which she ignored. "It's all gonna be ok sissy. Listen I meant to tell you but I figured you'd not like to hear it but I think you little once have already meet their match at least one of them has and the only people they've had contact which outside the family have been demons one of which is you doctor and even if I'm wrong this family you've become a part of seems to have a think for marring outside their species. So try not worry about it. Sessy you've got to chill-lacks because you're getting her more worked up. I know this is scary but try not to think of it like that it's just one of the many curves that live throws at all of us. I know you're happy to know you're having girls just like us right Rinny?"

"Yes I'm very happy but how will they even get a long I mean one's a demon and the other has your miko powers." Rin responed.

"Well shit. I get along with all the demons in this house and if your daughter need training I could do it when she gets older. You guys will have no end of help with this. It's all gonna be alright. Now the real worry should be Rin surviving the birth. I think you must have talked with the doctor about it." Sasurai said calmly.

"Yes he believe that once she goes into labor the twins should be removed surgically." Sesshomaru answered holding Rin close to him.

"Well there you go. Let's just focus on making sure Rin and the girls are safe until labor starts and then we can all panic if you really think it'll do us any good. Why don't you work from home until the babies are born you'll be no use to us at the company with your mind here on Rin. I'll take over his work if that's cool Toga." Sasurai looked at Toga.

"No that should be fine we've been wanting to promote you any way." Toga was trying to wrap his mind around the very strange world his son had just opened up at his feet. There was going to be a lot of adjusting in the Taisho house.

**Did anyone but the people I clued in sort of see that coming I mean really see it coming. I love it. Ok Some of your least favorite people coming up in the next chapter not Rin's mom though we are done with her.**


	22. Time to beg

**OK well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter now it's time for some pregnancy and begging won't that be fun.**

Rin remembered along time ago when her parents had still been trying to be a normal married couple that her mother had often complained about how bug she'd gotten carrying twins. Rin didn't understand why she'd complained so much. Even now nearly 8 months into her pregnancy. Yes she was big but none of it was fat. For the last month Sesshomaru had practically had to force feed her. Rin just wasn't hungry. She couldn't remember what it felt like to not be sick all the time. The doctor informed them that her sickness was caused by the Miko energy and the Youki struggling for peace with in her.

Rin remembered with Kegome's pregnancy that she'd been easy to upset and very angry with Inuyasha when she got sick. Sasurai hadn't spoken Souta's name since she told him she was pregnant but Rin knew she still thought about him. But Rin wasn't upset that she was gaining weight or that she couldn't stand on her own anymore. She was mad at herself because she couldn't keep her food down to feed her children. She was upset that she couldn't protect them from each others powers and she was scared that one of them would hurt or kill the other.

Sesshomaru never left her side anymore. He sat in bed with her all day and did his work. While reminding her every half hour to reajust herself like the doctor had said to avoid pressure sores. Sasurai had asked her how she could stand him hovering all the time but Rin didn't mind. Actually she was gald he was there. She'd be scared if he left her alonme even for a minute.

The doctor had told her there was a good chance that the demon child would rip up her womb and that she would not be able to have anymore children. She'd cried for days over that and Sesshomaru for all his emotionless mask cried too. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Sasurai hadn't touched Rin since they found out about the babies. Sesshomaru was afraid that the miko child would try to reach out to her powers and in doing so hurt her demon sister. Sasurai had agreed that this was possible and stayed at least five feet from Rin at all times.

Tomorrow she was going to the hospital. The doctor said that twins normally come early and they had to be ready. Rin clamped a hand over her mouth and before she could even think to try and get up Sesshomaru had her in their bathroom. He held her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up. At first Sesshomaru had told her how sorry he was she had to go through all this and all the other things husbands feel they need to say to their pregnant wife but when he told her she'd never looked better when she was 6 months along he'd realized that his attempts at comfort were wrong for Rin who smiled brightly and told him with more confidence than he'd ever seen that of course she'd never looking better.

She loved her children even though they were causing her so much trouble. Now Sesshomaru spent all his time telling her that there was nothing more she could do and that he'd die before he let anything happen to his girls. Because anytime he seemed to be only worried about Rin she'd get really worked up. Yelling about how she didn't matter as long as the babies were safe. That scared him but he said nothing.

Only Sasurai was able to keep him sane. late at night when Rin was sleeping she would pull him out into the hall and tell him over and over how 'She'd be fine.' and that 'There was no way Rin would die.' and 'The children would be fine because Rin was taking care of them and Rin would be fine because he was taking care of her.' Some day when he could focus on something other than Rin for more than a second he would find away to repaid her for that. He knew without those words he'd be completely out of his mind by now.

Sesshomaru went to live at the hospital with Rin and the family waited for the call. Two weeks into it just before leaving the office to go see his son and daughter Toga found his door blocked by Souta. "What are you doing here?" Toga wanted nothing more than to break the boy in half. They had just celebrated Suita's first birthday and as far as he knew Souta hadn't even asked if he could come.

"I'm here to beg." Souta said before falling to his knees. He looked up at Toga with defeated eyes. "Please. I need her to give me another chance. I'll spend the rest of my life begging if I have to. Whatever it takes to be a real family with her and our son. Please... I need to talk to her. I know about Rin and I... How is she taking it? She must be out of her mind. She's so strong she's amazing but I know if she loses Rin that'll be it. She'll die with out her sister. Please can you ask her to see me. Any conditions. Just please I have to talk to her. I need to meet my son. I've missed everything. His birth, his first word and step everything. Please I know she sees you as her father now so I come to you begging please let me see your daughter."

Toga looked at the boy who looked terrible. Souta had clearly not been taking care of himself and Toga knew it wasn't just his own son whoes life he'd missed it was his niece as well. "I'll talk to her." Toga promised and Souta failed to hold his tears back.

"Thank you." Souta with a bow before disappearing down the hall.

Sasurai came in a minute later. "Well?" She asked.

"He wants a chance to beg you for forgiveness." Toga half smiled at her. He wanted her to refuse to even speak to the boy but he knew she'd been waiting for this. He'd caught her crying over her son one too many times to think that she'd refuse Souta when he came crawling back. "I'm going to make sure he deserves it. You can't just let him off the hook for everything you've been through. I won't"

Sasurai put her hand over his mouth and kissed his cheek. "I love you too daddy." She whispered before dropping some papers on his desk like she'd not said anything out of the ordinary and then left.

Toga smiled. He'd never thought that inviting her to have tea with him would have ended up changing his whole life but by god he was glad it had.


	23. Beautiful New Life

**This is the second to last chapter I ask that you please not hate me when the story is over because well you'll see nothing too bad I swear.**

At 3AM the next morning Toga received a phone call from his extremely angry son. Rin had gone into labor and Sesshomaru had been kicked out of the hospital after threatening the staff. The family showed up quickly after Kagome and Inuyasha dropped Suita and Suki off with their grandma. Sesshomaru looked fit to kill. The only constellation was that since they were doing surgery that it would likely be over quickly. Toga went to check on Rin while Sasurai decided it was her job to keep Sesshomaru from killing anyone.

"Souta beg for Toga to talk to me so that he could beg for forgiveness." When that didn't distract him she tried something else. "I won't let her die. If I have to I'll give her my life. But you have to promise to look after Suita if I do OK." Sesshomaru looked at her like she'd just grown an extra and that head was singing show tunes. "She's my other half. We'd be one person if we hadn't split in half and I don't think this will happen again. I think she'll just have one next time. This was just a freak incident. You're gonna have the weirdest family ever. Human, demon, and half demon all from the same mother. Smile Sessy you're life well never be boring."

At about 5:30AM a doctor came out. "Mr. Taisho?" Sesshomaru shot out of his seat. "Your wife has been moved to a recovery room along with your daughter."

Before he could say more Sesshomaru chocked out "Daughter?"

"Yes the demon child was fine however the human baby is struggling to breath. We have her on an respirator (if this is wrong just tell me I didn't feel like researching it.) to breath for her" Sasurai pushed passed him. "I'm sorry but we're not sure at this time if your daughter will survive."

Sesshomaru pushed the doctor out of his way and followed Sasurai. "Go check on Rin." He barked over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Sasurai walked passed disgruntled nurses and doctors trying to tell her what to do and where to be. "My god." She stopped at the little incubator. Sesshomaru stopped breathing somehow the physical make up had been left intact. His little girl looked just like him and Rin a perfect mix. He nearly lost his composure when he saw all the things she was hooked up to. And he nearly ripped Sasurai's head off when he saw her start to unhook her but before his mind could get his body to do anything Sasurai already had his little girl in her arms.

"You've given us quite a scare little lady." Sasurai cued at her. "Come on now Breath!" She snapped at her while filling the little girl with her miko energy just as she'd done for her sister nearly 22 years ago. And just like that she was gasping for air and screaming at the top of her little lungs. As much as it hurt his ears Sesshomaru was convinced it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. The nurses who had been trying to get Sasurai to put the baby back in the incubator looked on in awe at the screaming child. "We're taking her to her mother and sister now. If anyone objects they can bite me." Sasurai said as she handed the little bundle to Sesshomaru.

He held her close knowing he was never going to want to let her go. When they finally managed to find Rin's room the others were shocked to see Sesshomaru carrying his little girl. She's fallen asleep on the way and at first they feared that they'd lost her. Rin demanded to see her but Sesshomaru wasn't ready to hand her over yet so he sat on the bed next to her and held all three of his girls at once. He could tell even exhausted from labor and surgery Rin loved her daughters more than life it's self and she would want more children. Sesshomaru just prayed that Sasurai was right about the next child.

**Ok the next chapter is the last and it will be posted in the next hour or so. I really loved writing again and you all made me so happy with your reviews if you have anything you'd like me to try next just throw it at me I will be working a little more on my batman beyond fic at the request of a reviewer. So just let me know.**


	24. The End

**This is it the last chapter. If you all really hate the end I will rewrite it. Just let me know I don't normally do sad and it isn't too sad I promise it's just abrupt. SO Review this is your last chance to let me know what you really think.**

When they brought the babies home from the hospital two days later they were met by a surprise visitor. Sesshomaru eye's were bleeding red but he helped his mate out of the car and carried her inside. As she had only been released under the condition that she not move on her own. Toga and Izayoi carried the twins who were fast asleep. Medori stood at the front door waiting.

"Move out of my way." Sesshomaru growled when he reached her.

"I'll move her if you'd like Sessh." Sasurai volunteered.

"Are those my granddaughters?" Medori asked like they'd said nothing.

"No! You have no granddaughters as you refused to be satisfied with this ones choices. You tried to stop me from marrying my mate. You said that I needed a pure heir of demon descent and that she would give me nothing but weaklings. My daughters are anything but. Rin gave birth to two full bloods one human and one demon. Now get out of my sight. If I seek you out one day when I feel I can tolerate you than you may speak to me but not a second before." With that he took Rin inside.

"Toga I… Are they alright?" Medori tried not to sound like she cared but failed.

"Look but don't touch if Sesshomaru smells you on them he's liable to kill. They're prefect don't you agree?" She said nothing just starred at the perfect miniature of her son and his mate. "Their names are Mitsuki." He gestured to the demon child in his mates arms. "And Shira. You brought this on yourself you know but don't worry. He'll forgive you if only to please Rin."

Of course Toga was right eventually Medori became a regular visitor to the house. Over the next 40 years Rin gave birth to 5 hanyou children the last of which was a boy. Shira mated with the demon doctor who'd cared for Rin through all her pregnancies. Sesshomaru hates him very much. Souta after begging his way back into Sasurai's life married her and had 3 more children. None of which had miko power for which Sasurai said she thanked the earth below and the sky above.

At the age of 60 Sasurai lost control of her powers for the last time after Souta was killed in a subway actident. Sesshomaru never felt so close to losing Rin as he did the day Sasurai died. But she survived just like Sasurai had said she would. The words written on Sasurai's grave read, "You think I'm strong but you're wrong. I have power but power does not make strength. True strength is the will to live that can stand alone without anyone but me I always needed you." These were the words that Sasurai said to Rin when the day they had graduated from high school. And had always been the most meaningful words her sister had ever said to her.

**OK it's short it's abrupt and all that but please don't hate me for this ending they all lived long lives and stuff and Sasurai never really expected to live that long. Any way thank you all for your reviews and I love you all so much please review this is your last chance to tell me what you think.**


End file.
